A Heart's Savior by newfoundlove
by HEFIDA
Summary: Tous Humains / Un soir, Bella est sauvé d'une agression par un bel étranger. Un étranger avec ses propres problèmes et le coeur brisé. Bella saura t elle l'atteindre ? BxE, RxE, JxA. Lemons à venir. Désolé résumé nul, venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

**A Heart's Savior **

Prologue

_The Pity of Love_

A pity beyond all telling

Is hid in the heart of love:

The folk who are buying and selling,

The clouds on their journey above,

The cold wet winds ever blowing,

And the shadowy hazel grove

Where mouse-grey waters are flowing,

Threaten the head that I love.

_W. B. Yeats_

So dear I love him that with

him all deaths I could endure,

without him live no life.

_John Milton_


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette fic, juste la traductrice. Tous les honneurs reviennent à **newfoundlove** qui m'a permis de traduire sa fic. Il y a 15 chapitres + l'épilogue. Il y a une suite après. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je posterai mais je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

* * *

A HEART'S SAVIOR

Chapitre 1 : Mauvaises rencontres

Ring…Ring…Ring… « Vous êtes sur la messagerie d'Alice, laissez un message et je vous rappellerai bientôt. Merci ! » Je refermais mon portable. Où pouvait-elle être ? Elle devait me retrouver ici il y a 45 minutes.

« Mademoiselle, désirez-vous un autre café ? » Je jetais un œil à la serveuse qui passait avec du café frais.

« Non, c'est bon merci. Pourriez-vous me donner l'addition, s'il vous plait ? » Je poussais un gros soupir. La serveuse revint avec mon addition. Je laissais 5 $ sur la table et me levais pour mettre mon manteau. _Bon Dieu Alice !_ Je la maudis intérieurement. Elle devra me donner une bonne raison pour son retard et ça ne devra pas être les soldes. J'enroulais mon écharpe autour de mon cou, remontais le col de ma veste et sortis dans les rues venteuses de Chigago.

Je cherchai un panneau dans la rue pour m'orienter. Je ne connaissais pas bien cette partie de la ville. Je suis juste venu ici pour rencontrer Alice après son diner d'affaires. J'étais presque sûr que si je marchais encore quelques blocs vers l'Est, je découvrirai le coin de la rue de notre appartement. Le vent soufflait tellement qu'il faisait voler mes cheveux autour de ma tête. _Va au diable Alice Cullen._

Je marchais quelques blocs et je vis les lumières annonçant l'entrée de la gare. Je regardai ma montre, 22 heures. Je réalisai soudain qu'il était tard et que ce n'était pas sérieux d'être dehors à cette heure seule. Je mis instinctivement mes mains dans mes poches et serrais mes clés dans ma main tout en me focalisant sur les lumières qui étaient pour moi mon salut contre le froid.

Les rues normalement vivantes étaient désertées avec ce mauvais temps. _Juste encore un bloc. _J'augmentai ma vitesse, j'enfonçais mon visage dans mon écharpe, laissant juste mes yeux exposés, tentant de bloquer l'attaque du froid. Je sentis une forte prise sur mon bras et avant que j'enregistre ce qu'il se passait j'étais tiré de force sur ma gauche dans une ruelle. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier mais une main froide vint se mettre dessus.

« Ne crie pas et tout ira bien, miss », gronda doucement une voix menaçante à mon oreille. Mon cœur se mis à battre violemment, je pouvais à peine comprendre les mots. Je pouvais sentir mon sang et l'adrénaline monter en moi, frapper dans mon crane, Je tentais de me défendre en lui donnant un coup de pied. Mes bras étaient tenus fermement dans mon dos par son seul bras. Je savais qu'il était plus fort que moi.

« Ah, Ah. Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi. Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer la bagarre. Donne-moi juste ce que je veux. » Il renifla, sa respiration sentait le Whisky et la cigarette.

Oh mon Dieu, tout ce temps à vivre dans cette ville et c'est comme que ça m'arrive. J'allais être un de ces tristes faits divers que j'avais vu ce matin aux infos à propos d'un corps trouvé dans une décharge quelques semaines après qu'il ai été jeté là par hasard comme de la nourriture chinoise. _(Désolé je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent en français)_

Je sentis sa prise se resserrer autour de mes bras et de mon cou comme il me trainait loin de la rue principale. Ca devenait difficile de respirer. _Pas maintenant !_ _Je commence seulement ma vie ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça !_ Je sentis une nouvelle force en moi et essayais de me défaire de son emprise en me rappelant ce que j'avais appris en cours de self- défense il y a quelques années. Il y eu un tir et je me pétrifiais.

Il était parti.

J'entendis un gros bruit derrière moi. Ca me semblait irréaliste. A chaque instant, j'étais certaine de me réveiller alors qu'en fait j'étais complètement hébété.

Je sentis une autre paire de mains me tenir fermement les épaules. Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui se tenait devant moi. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger et je fronçais les sourcils de confusion alors que j'essayais de me focaliser sur son visage. Son souffle était doux sur mes lèvres. Mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Les bruits ont commencé à diminuer.

« Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle. Vous allez bien ? » Me demanda t il avec sa voix de velours.

Est-ce que j'allais bien ? J'inclinais ma tête faiblement, par certaine que ce soit la bonne réponse.

Je regardais au delà de son visage qui était proche du mien, il secouait toujours doucement mes épaules et je vis un autre homme couché sur le sol dans la ruelle. Je fis un autre essai pour me refocaliser sur la personne en face de moi, mes instincts me disait qu'il était bon, rassurant, mais la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est de sentir mes pieds quitter le sol.

****

« Bella, Bella, Oh mon Dieu je suis tellement désolé. »

Je sentis une pression sur ma main alors que j'essayais d'ouvrir un œil pour voir ma meilleure amie en larmes. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et regardais la pièce. Où Diable étais-je ?

« Bella, s'il te plait parle moi. » me suppliât-elle. Il y avait bip de rythme cardiaque derrière moi.

« Ou suis-je ? » Demandais-je d'une voix aigue.

« Tu es à l'hôpital Memorial Northwestern. »

Je regardais derrière les cheveux noirs en épi d'Alice pour voir Jasper se tenir debout, semblant fort et stoïque comme jamais. Ca prenait du sens. Je passais en revue l'environnement, ça ressemblait à un hôpital, ça sentait comme un hôpital, _beurk_.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demandais-je, trouvant ma voix un peu faible, mais je m'arrêtais un peu sentant ma gorge se resserrer.

« Tu as été agressé sur le chemin de la maison en revenant du café où j'étais supposé te retrouver. J'avais totalement oublié, j'étais absorbé dans mon travail, et je n'ai pas eu tes messages. Bella, je suis tellement désolé… »

Je vis les mains de Jasper se posait sur les épaules d'Alice d'une manière rassurante alors, qu'elle cherchait à contrôler ses larmes. Je tentais de lui attraper la main quand je sentis quelque chose me retenir par le bras. J'avais une perfusion. Je poussais un soupir et plaçais ma main sur celle d'Alice.

« Alice, c'est bon. » Je pris une difficile inspiration. « Je vais bien. » Dis-je d'une manière rassurante, finalement je me sentais quand même légèrement cohérente, les événements de la soirée me revenant par brides.

« Il y avait un homme. Je crois qu'il m'a sauvé. » Dis-je pas sûre de moi en regardant Alice puis Jasper.

« Il y a un homme qui t'a amené ici. Nous ne l'avons pas vu. Il était parti avant qu'on arrive ici. » Alice parlait calmement. Bien sûr je me rendis compte que j'avais complètement oublié ça.

« A-t-il laissé son nom ? » J'hésitais, pas sûre que ma voix pourrait dire le reste. « Je pense … que je serais morte s'il n'avait pas été là, » murmurais-je.

Ils secouèrent tous les 2 la tête.

Il y eu un coup à la porte et une infirmière entra.

« Hé. Comment vous sentez vous. » Elle me demanda ça doucement et vint se mettre près de mon lit du côté opposé de Alice et Jasper.

« Um, bien je pense. Fatigué et ma gorge est serré. » Murmurais-je.

Elle plaça ses doigts sur mon poignet afin de prendre mon pouls tout en regardant sa montre. Tout en me regardant, « le docteur vous a donné quelque chose pour vous calmer, c'est pourquoi vous vous sentez fatigué. Et votre gorge ira mieux dans quelques jours. C'est votre agresseur quand il vous a serré la gorge. » Elle dit cela d'une voix triste, « vous avez eu de la chance mon cœur, » en secouant la tête.

« Oui, je suppose » plus pour moi que pour elle.

« Est-ce que vous savez qui m'amené ici, a-t-il laissé son nom ? » Je rencontrai son regard et elle opina légèrement de la tête en me donnant un médicament.

« C'était le Docteur Masen. »

Je ne savais pas si elle en savait beaucoup sur lui.

« Savez vous où je eux le trouver ? J'aimerai le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » Demandais-je, devinant ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il n'était pas intervenu. J'aurai été une statistique de plus dans les journaux du matin.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire où il habite, pour raisons privées, mais je peux vous dire que c'est un résident du Children's Memorial Hospital, mais il vient ici plutôt fréquemment pour contrôler ses patients. » me répondit elle. « Je reviens dans quelques heures pour contrôler vos constantes. Essayez de vous reposer. » Elle quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je me retournais vers Alice qui était en train de renifler.

« Jai besoin de le trouver. Pour le remercier. » Dis-je.

« On le fera Bella. Mais pour l'instant tu as besoin de te reposer. » Jasper parla de son habituel ton calme. J'inclinai la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il n'avait pas besoin de le redire, je sentais mes yeux se fermer sous l'effet du médicament et partit dans le sommeil.

****

J'entendais de plus en plus les bruits provenant de ma chambre. Je sentis la chaleur sur mon visage et mes bras, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir les rayons du soleil inondé mon lit par la fenêtre. C'était merveilleux comme si j'étais dans un bain à remouds.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan. » Claironna une infirmière en poussant la porte, portant des dossiers. C'était une femme différente de celle de cette nuit.

« Bonjour » croassais-je. Je mis instinctivement ma main à ma gorge pour toucher mes cordes vocales.

« Ce sera encore douloureux pendant quelques jours. Autrement si vous vous sentez mieux, le docteur a dit que vous pouviez sortir ce matin. Avez-vous quelqu'un qui peut venir vous chercher ? » Me demanda t elle doucement alors quelle tripoter les sacs de perfusion suspendu à côté de mon lit.

« Um, oui, j'ai juste besoin de l'appeler. » Dis-je légèrement hébété. J'avais mal dormi. Ca devait être dû aux médicaments qu'ils m'avaient donnés. J'avais fais des rêves étranges au sujet de l'homme qui m'avait sauvé. J'essayé de voir son visage, mais c'est comme si il avait un masque blanc, pas de trait sur le visage et quand je l'appelai par son nom, il partait en courant en me laissant dans la ruelle. Je le poursuivais, mais je me retrouvais dans l'obscurité et devais battre en retraite.

****

« Bella ? » Une douce et voix familière me demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Eh, Alice » Répondis-je en me redressant dans mon lit. Elle entra et vint se mettre près de mon lit. Ses gros yeux de biches rougis par ses pleurs.

« Alice. C'est bon. Je vais bien. » Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais Bella, mais si ce gars… » Je la coupais.

« Non ce n'est pas arrivé. Je vais bien. Pas besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. »

« D'accord. » Elle répondit hésitante alors qu'elle tripotait les bords de ma couverture. « Jasper est en train de garer la voiture et il arrive dans une minute. »

****

On arriva rapidement à notre appartement. Les papiers de l'hôpital pour ma sortie prirent plus de temps et ils insistèrent pour que je sois amené sur le parking en fauteuil roulant, alors que je savais parfaitement que je pouvais marcher. L'entretien avec le médecin me fatigua , il me donna une prescription pour des calmants et quelque chose pour dormir au cas où je serai anxieuse. S'il savait combien de fois j'ai eu envie d'en finir dans ma vie pendant mes 22 ans de courte vie. Anxieuse je ne l'étais pas, épuisé, c'était une autre histoire.

« J'ai loué plusieurs films et je ne reprends le travail que demain. » Dit Alice en s'installant avec moi dans le canapé.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je me sentirai mieux. » Je dis cela tout en mettant la couverture autour de mon cou.

« Je sais. Mais je veux le faire. » Répliqua t elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alice arrête de te sentir coupable. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute. » Dis je finalement, espérant pouvoir en rester là, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler indéfiniment. « Mais je veux retrouver l'homme qui m'a sauvé et lui dire personnellement merci. Je sais que c'est le minimum à faire comparer à ce qu'il a fait pour moi, mais tout de même, J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. »

« D'accord, l'infirmière a dit qu'il travaillait à l'hôpital pour enfants. On pourrait y aller demain et voir si quelqu'un peut nous renseigner sur ses horaires. » Elle haussa les épaules et mit le film en route. Je vis le début du « Journal de Bridget Jones » et encore une fois mes yeux se fermèrent involontairement.

****

Le lendemain matin arriva et je me sentais une femme nouvelle. Apparemment les calmants m'avaient bien assommé car je n'avais pas bougé du canapé de toute la nuit. Quand je me réveillais je sentais que ma gorge allait mieux. Je regardais dans toute la pièce afin de trouver Alice, mais elle n'était pas là. Je me levais doucement du canapé pour me diriger vers notre petite cuisine, la couverture toujours sur les épaules. Il y avait un post-it sur le frigidaire –_ Partis chercher café et bagels, reviens dans 15 minutes._

C'était vraiment gentil de sa part et un bagel ne me ferait pas de mal. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé la veille.

****

« Comment vais-je le trouver ? Je ne peux pas juste errer dans l'hôpital en espérant tomber sur lui ? » Dis-je entre 2 bouchées de mon bagel.

Alice sortit son portable de sa poche, fit un numéro et porta le portable à son oreille.

« Le numéro du Children's Memorial Hospital, Chigago, Illinois, s'il vous plait. »

Elle attendit alors quelle étais mise en relation avec l'hopital.

« Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir si vous pouviez m'aider ? » Elle dit ça avec sa douce voix. « Y a-t-il un Docteur Masen qui travaille ici ? » Elle me regarda en acquiesçant. « Edward ? Oui, Edward. »

Nous ne connaissions pas son prénom. Edward. Mon estomac commença à se tordre.

« Pouvez-vous me dire s'il travaille aujourd'hui ? C'est un vieil ami et j'aimerai vraiment le voir et lui dire bonjour pendant que je suis de passage en ville. » Elle battait des cils comme si la personne au bout du fil pouvait la voir. « Ok, c'est formidable. Je viendrai. Merci beaucoup. » Elle referma son téléphone. Elle s'assit en soufflant et en prenant un bagel.

« Alors ?? »

« Il commence à midi et sera là toute la nuit. » Elle me souriait. Je regardais l'horloge du micro onde, il était déjà 10 heures. On avait 2 heures pour ce préparer et pour faire la route jusqu'à l'hôpital.

****

Nous étions dans la New Beetle – Volkswagen jaune d'Alice. « Est-ce que tu te souviens à quoi il ressemble ? » Elle me le demandait alors que nous quittions de notre rue.

J'haussais les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il est plus grand que moi. Je me souviens avoir essayé de me focaliser sur son visage quand il me parlait mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ses yeux étaient clairs, je pense, difficile de voir dans le noir. Je devais être en état de choc ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me souviens que son haleine sentait vraiment bon. » De toute les choses stupides que je pouvais me souvenir de mon sauveur, c'était ça. Typique.

« J'ai appelé ton professeur et je lui ai dit que tu vais la grippe et que tu n'avais pas quitté ton lit de la semaine. Elle a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'inquiètes à propos de votre rendez vous et qu'elle t'appellera lundi. » Alice avait dit ça alors que nous traversions Main Road.

« Oh là là, merci Alice. J'avais complètement oublié ça. Mon cerveau est embrouillé. » Je secouai la tête comme si j'allais l'entendre se remettre en place.

Alice était normalement la bienveillante et douce camarade de chambre. Mais j'étais certaine qu'elle était rongée par la culpabilité et qu'elle faisait tous ça pour se racheter.

On arriva sur le parking visiteur à midi et quart. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais mon estomac recommença à se tordre. Qu'est ce j'allais lui dire ? Les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour dire ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

« Oh, une boutique cadeau ! Tu pourrais lui offrir des fleurs. » Me dit elle tout excitait.

« Vraiment » la questionnais-je.

« Oui. Bien sûr ça n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il a fait pour toi mais c'est mieux que rien du tout. Et qui n'aime pas les fleurs ! » Elle me répondit avec jubilation alors qu'elle entrait dans le magasin et commençais à examiner les bouquets. Je m'avançais vers elle tout en sachant qu'il était inutile de ma battre avec elle. Si elle pensait que cet homme, qui avait risqué sa vie pour me sauver de mon agresseur méritait des fleurs, alors soit. Je n'avais pas de meilleures idées.

Je payais les fleurs – c'était un bouquet de différente fleurs de chez Gerber Daisies _(Version Américaine d'INTERFLORA)_. Face à la maladie et la mort des enfants, cela semblait complètement inapproprié. Nous arrivions devant le bureau d'information où nous fumes accueillis par une femme d'un certain âge.

« Pouvez vous nous dire où l'on peut trouver le docteur Masen ? » Demandais-je.

Elle leva les yeux des papiers qu'elle avait sur son bureau. « Le docteur Masen est au 3ème étage, Cardiologie pédiatrique. Prenez les ascenseurs violet sur votre gauche et vous trouverez des panneaux d'indications quand vous arriverez. » Elle sourit

« Merci. » Répondis-je alors qu'Alice me prenais par le bras pour nous diriger vers les ascenseurs. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle avait beaucoup de force malgré sa petite taille.

« Alice, qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Avec ces stupides fleurs en plus. » Dis je alors que je la laissais nous conduire, mon estomac faisait des nœuds.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y est mieux à dire Bella à part que tu le remercie pour ce qu'il a fait. Je suis certaine qu'une personne ayant été sauvé par un parfait inconnu qui en plus n'a pas demander à recevoir les honneurs pour son acte, sera parfaitement heureux avec un merci. » Elle dit cela tout en me posant une main encourageante sur mon épaule alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le 3ème étage. Nous vîmes les panneaux d'indications nous indiquer que l'aile cardiologique se trouver sur notre gauche. Après avoir passé les doubles portes, nous vîmes une infirmière derrière son ordinateur.

« Excusez-moi » Demandais-je timidement.

« Oui, comment puis je vous aider ? »

« Pouvez vous me dire où je peux trouver le Docteur Edward Masen ? » Elle ne me répondit pas immédiatement mais regarda le bouquet de fleurs que j'avais à la main, le visage interrogatif d'Alice, et finalement revint vers moi. Elle semblait se battre intérieurement sur la manière ou elle allait nous dire où l'on pouvait le trouver. Bien sûr nous ne le connaissions pas ou nous on aurait juste pû nous promener et le trouver.

Elle souffla avant de nous répondre. « Le Docteur Masen est avec un patient. Mais si ces demoiselles veulent bien s'assoir, il devrait en avoir fini dans quelques minutes. » Elle nous montra d'un geste les 3 sièges adossés contre le mur près de son bureau.

« Ok, merci. » Alice et moi nous installions et patientons en silence. Je commençais à taper du pied avec appréhension et taper les fleurs sur mon genou._ Des fleurs. Quelle idée stupide !_ Alice me donna un coup de coude pour m'encourager et je levais les yeux pour voir un homme sortir de la chambre d'un patient. Je regardais l'infirmière en la questionnant des yeux et elle opina par l'affirmative de la tête. C'est le docteur Masen. _Il est grand._ Alice me redonna un coup de coude un peu plus fort et m'encouragea à y aller.

« Ok, ok. » Dis-je dans un murmure résignée.

Il était appuyé contre le mur près de la porte de son patient tout en consultant de dossier médical de ce dernier. Il avait l'air complètement concentré. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, il était mince…. Il portait une blouse de médecin par-dessus ces vêtements et avait un stéthoscope autour du cou. Je notais aussi qu'il avait un petit animal empaillé accroché à la poche de sa veste.

J'hésitais en me dirigeant vers lui. Il ne m'avait pas vu approcher et continuait à écrire ces prescriptions sur le dossier.

« Excusez-moi. Docteur Masen ? » Demandais je timidement.

Il leva la tête et je vis ces cheveux désordonnés retombés sur son front. Il me regarda avec expectative. La première chose que je notais c'étaient ces magnifiques yeux verts, magnifiques, mais tristes.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. Mon nom est Bella Swan. Vous, hum, m'avez sauvez de mon agresseur dans la ruelle l'autre nuit. » Je pouvais à peine parler, les mots s'étouffer dans ma gorge alors je laissais dévier mon regard sur le sol pour me détacher de ces intenses yeux verts. Ils me rendaient mal à l'aise. Je relevais mon regard vers lui et vis son expression perplexe. Était-il en colère. Je continuai de parler alors qu'il ne répondait pas, « Je voulais vous remercier. Je vous ai acheté ces fleurs. » Je lui tendis les fleurs, il les regarda mais ne fit aucun geste pour les prendre. Son expression était tellement incrédule. Je baissais la tête car que je commençais à rougir d'embarras et de colère. _Qui n'aurait pas répondu ou pris les fleurs qu'on lui offre ?_

Je restai planté un moment n'étant pas sûr de ce que je devais faire. Il me sembla que des minutes passèrent alors qu'en réalité c'était des secondes. Je commençais à être frustrer et en colère. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, il leva la main et pris les fleurs.

« De rien. » Dit-il simplement. Subitement sa voix fut douce et profonde. Ca ne correspondait pas avec l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage. Il me regardait comme si j'étais une demeurée.

« Merci encore d'avoir fait ça pour moi. C'était vraiment gentil de votre part. » Dis-je comme une confidence. Sentant que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin je me retournais pour partir. Je regardais Alice et elle me donna un haussement d'épaules confus et se levant de sa chaise. Elle reconnut la colère sur mon visage.

« Diable que s'est il passé ? Qui répond de cette façon ? Qui sauve quelqu'un d'un viol ou pire encore et le reconnait à peine quand elle essaie de le remercier ? »

Alice me laissa déblatérer et me calmer en m'essoufflant. Je montais dans la voiture bruyamment, intérieurement je maudissais mon sauveur qui apparemment était un asocial. Comment un docteur pouvait agir de cette façon ?

Je claquais la porte de façon puérile et croiser les bras sur ma poitrine alors que j'attendais qu'Alice monte dans la voiture. Nous roulâmes dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Je savais que je l'aurais tué si elle n'avait pas gardé le silence.

« Peut être qu'il finissait sa garde. » Commenta t elle, ce fut la goutte d'eau. Elle me regarda rapidement du coin de l'œil. « Il est mignon, » avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est un imbécile ! »

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, Alice me laissa bouder dans ma chambre. Je commençais à me calmer un peu, me sentant comme si j'avais donné tout ce que je pouvais. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre son comportement, mais le moindre que je pouvais faire était de le remercier afin de trouver la paix. Une fois ma colère passait, des visions de notre entrevue me revinrent, son visage, sa manière de me dévisager. Ses yeux étaient plein d'émotions, comme un profond océan, et une indescriptible tristesse. J'imaginais que travailler à l'hôpital des enfants devait être dur émotionnellement, surtout dans l'aile cardiologique. Chaque enfant qui y était vraiment malade. Je fermais les yeux et sentis le poids émotionnel de la journée se faire sentir sur moi. Je voyais son visage derrière mes paupières fermées. Je ne l'aurai admis devant personne, mais il était vraiment beau. Comme si il avait était sculpté dans la roche. Chaque ligne de ses lèvres pleines définissait la perfection de sa mâchoire.

Mais ce n'était pas la question, parce qu'apparemment, il avait un pète au casque. _(J'ai préféré mettre une expression française parce qu'en anglais c'était _Il a une vis en vrac_)_

* * *

Bon, c'est mon 1er chapitre traduit. Je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais bon je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la suite.

J'espère que ça vous aurez apprécié.

Mettez une review SVP ça m'encourage.


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette fic, juste la traductrice. Tous les honneurs reviennent à **newfoundlove** qui m'a permis de traduire sa fic.

J'espère que ma traduction vous plait.

Merci à ma merveilleuse beta, ma maman qui me soutient dans ce projet de traduction et qui me relit.

C'est mon anniversaire alors j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau avec ce chapitre.

Caro30 (j'adore ta fic, elle est géniale !!!) Merci pour ton soutien.

Merci à Cherryx3, Adore Youu, Annecullen69, Joeymalia42 et Lolie-Lili (Allez voir sa fic, j'adore. Quand je repense au « Heu, quoi de neuf docteur ? » je suis mdr) pour vos reviews.

**A HEART'S SAVIOR**

_**Chapitre 2 : Bizarre**_

Le lundi suivant tout revint à la normale. J'avais consacré tout mon weekend à rattraper mon travail scolaire chez moi. J'étais dans ma deuxième année de Master à Northwestern. Je suis allé rencontrer mon professeur avec qui j'étudiais et c'est avec soulagement que j'avais gardé la face en disant que j'avais été malade. Normalement je suis une horrible menteuse, mais cette fois, je ne voulais que personne ne sache ce qui m'était arrivé. J'avais agi pour le mieux. La semaine fila sans incident. Alice, voyant que j'allais vraiment bien, passa beaucoup de nuits à l'appartement de Jasper. Nous étions vendredi après-midi et je n'avais encore aucune idée sur ce que j'allais faire de mon weekend.

« Salut Bella ! » Claironna Alice en passant la porte. J'étais dans la cuisine en train de me préparer une tasse de thé.

« Salut. Comment s'est passé ta journée ma chère ? » Répliquais-je avec insolence.

« C'était bien. Contente que le weekend soit là. Hé, en parlant de ça. Jasper organise une soirée chez lui demain soir pour la Saint Patrick (jour de fête Irlandais) et tu viens. » Dit elle d'un ton sans appel.

« Pouah, Alice, tu sais que je n'aime pas les fêtes. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec de genre d'événement. » Dis-je en me dirigeant péniblement vers le canapé ou elle était déjà assise.

« Je sais. Mais tu as vraiment besoin de te changer les idées et ce ne sera pas quelque chose d'énorme, juste quelques amis du travail et de l'immeuble, très relax. » Connaissant Alice depuis le lycée et son obstination, je devais reconnaitre qu'il ne servait à rien de me disputer avec elle.

« D'accord. Mais tu ne me feras pas m'habiller en vert. » Dis-je avec tout le sérieux dont j'étais capable.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et un, « stupide Bella », pendant qu'elle se levait du canapé tout en secouant la tête. Elle allait m'habiller et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Samedi soir arriva et Alice et moi avions commencé à nous préparer pour la soirée.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que ce serait décontracté ? » Dis-je en gémissant pendant qu'elle me donnait un pantalon slim noir avec un pull-over décolleté vert émeraude, qui était très joli.

Elle roula des yeux vers moi, « Effectivement, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu dois y aller mal habillée, » elle se tourna et partit dans sa chambre. « Et ne penses surtout pas à ne pas te sécher les cheveux ! » Cria-t-elle depuis sa chambre. _Diable !_ Cette fille me connait trop bien. J'étais définitivement une disciple de la mode surtout quand il s'agissait de me préparer. Je ne pouvais pas délibérément m'habiller de manière peu soigné. J'avais juste tendance à aller vers le confortable, des vêtements pratiques. Etant boursière, c'était difficile de justifier d'une garde robe coûteuse quand tout le monde porte principalement des jeans et des sweats.

Une fois que je fus habillé je dus admettre un peu qu'avoir fait un effort n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Nous arrivions chez Jasper avec une heure et demi de retard, à vingt heures. Dès que nous fûmes sortis de l'ascenseur, je pus entendre les boum boum de la musique faire trembler les murs.

« Rien d'énorme, c'est ça ? » Dis-je sceptique, jetant un œil à Alice. Nous poussions la porte d'entrée pour découvrir une cinquantaine de personnes amassées dans le salon et la cuisine.

« Ca a peut-être augmenté depuis hier. » me répondit elle avec un air d'excuse sur le visage tout en scrutant la pièce du regard à la recherche de Jasper. Il y avait plusieurs petits groupes de 2 ou 3 personnes qui parlaient ensemble. Je scannais rapidement la pièce du regard et en conclu que je ne connaissais personne. _Bien. Ca va être une super soirée !_

J'allais jusqu'à la cuisine pour me servir un verre.

« Salut Bella » me dit Jasper qui était à côté d'Alice avec un bras autour de sa taille.

« Salut Jasper. Quel petit rassemblement tu as là. » Commentais-je avec un air renfrogné et hargneux en direction d'Alice, qui me rendit un sourire penaud.

« Ouais, tu sais comment c'est. Tu en invites un et tout le monde vient. Comment te sens-tu au fait ? » Me demanda il avec intérêt. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec moi.

« Bien, rien de neuf, merci. » Dis-je tout en me versant un verre de vin. Jasper se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alice qui gloussa comme une collégienne. Leurs démonstrations d'affection me gênaient, et probablement un peu jalouse, mais j'y étais habituée maintenant. Ils étaient comme les 2 doigts de la main. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Je sortais de la cuisine et me dirigeais vers le salon ou certains invités jouaient à Guitar Hero (j'adore ce jeu) sur la Wii. Je gloussais en voyant une fille remuer son corps sans honte sur Pat Benatar. J'aperçus une chaise libre près de la fenêtre et commençais à m'y rendre pour regarder le spectacle quand je m'arrêtais net en chemin. Debout devant la fenêtre, dos à la foule, le Docteur Masen. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais j'aurais reconnu ces cheveux n'importe où. Ces cheveux étaient dans mes rêves toutes les nuits depuis une semaine. Ces cheveux et son air renfrogné sur le visage. Je sentis une vague d'anxiété me frapper et une envie de vomir me submergea.

Je retournais rapidement à la cuisine ou Alice et Jasper étaient toujours.

« Bella qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? On dirait que tu vas être malade. » Demanda Alice avec inquiétude. Je cherchais à rencontrer son regard et lui demandais de suivre le mien en direction du salon.

« Oh ! » Elle fut sous le choc comme moi. J'opinai de la tête, incapable de parler.

« Es tu sûre ? » J'opinai encore une fois de la tête.

« De qui parlez-vous ? » Demanda Jasper qui nous voyait fixer un homme de dos. Alice lui fit signe de s'approcher en mettant sa main près de son oreille. La même expression de choc apparue sur son visage.

« C'est l'homme qui t'a sauvé la vie et qui a été si froid avec toi ? » me demanda t il

J'opinai une fois encore de la tête, essayant de refouler ma nausée. Depuis que je l'avais vu à l'hôpital la semaine dernière, mes sentiments de colère, de frustration et de confusion avaient été remplacés par de l'embarras. Peut être qu'une fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur moi à l'hôpital, il s'est rendu compte que je ne valais pas le coup d'être sauvée, je n'avais rien de spécial. C'était certainement ça. J'en étais convaincu maintenant et lui aussi.

« Je ne me souviens pas de son nom. Il est venu avec mon ami Emmett qui habite l'étage au dessus. Il a juste dit son prénom, Edward et qu'il était son beau-frère. Il n'a parlé à personne excepté Emmett depuis qu'il est arrivé. » Jasper nous regardait Alice et moi en disant cela. Je jetais un regard à Edward qui regardait toujours la ville par la fenêtre, manifestement inconscient de la soirée qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui.

« Salut Emmett ! » J'entendis Jasper appeler quelqu'un derrière moi.

« Ouais » Répondit une grosse voix. Je me retournais pour voir un homme grand, large et très musclé avec un sourire étonnamment enfantin. Je sentis mon cou craquer alors que je le suivais toujours du regard quand il entra dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que le nom de famille de ton beau frère est Masen ? » Demanda Jasper.

Emmett opina, « Ouais, Docteur Edward Masen. Pourquoi ? » Ces yeux reflétaient la confusion alors que son regard se posa sur Jasper, Alice et moi.

« En fait il semble que ce soit l'homme qui ait sauvé la vie de mon amie Bella ici présente, tu te souviens, je t'en ai parlé ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Vraiment ? Edward ? » Emmett paraissait confus, les sourcils froncés. « Je veux dire, je sais c'est un bon médecin et tout mais un super héros ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il semble avoir peur de son ombre parfois » Il me regardait avec une sourire.

« Salut, je suis Emmett, » en me tendant la main.

« Salut, Bella. » Dis-je timidement, testant ma voix pas sûre du son qui allait sortir de ma bouche, avant que je ne comprenne ce qui allait arriver.

« Hé, Edward, il y a quelqu'un ici qui te connait. » Cria Emmett pour se faire entendre dans l'autre pièce. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, Edward se retourna avec beaucoup de grâce, je ne pensais pas qu'un homme pouvait avoir autant de grâce, regarda Emmett et posa son regard sur moi.

La multitude de changements d'expression qui étaient apparue, sur son visage en quelques secondes étaient difficiles à comprendre. Premièrement, évidemment le choc, puis ce que je supposais être la colère, puis finalement l'indifférence. Et enfin impassible. J'étais certaine, je savais que mon visage trahissait l'incrédulité.

Je sentais la grosse main d'Emmett s'agiter au dessus de ma tête invitant Edward à nous rejoindre à la cuisine. Je me retournais rapidement vers Alice, « Oh, mon Dieu Alice. Il vient par ici. Que Diable ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? » Demandais je nerveusement tout en jetant le reste de mon verre de vin. Elle se retourna vers moi avec ses yeux de biches et secoua la tête incertaine.

« Edward, je crois que tu connais Bella ici présente. » Emmett avais un sourire narquois comme s' il sous entendait une blague dont j'ignorais tout. « Et voici sa colocataire Alice, la petite amie de Jasper » Emmett avez dit cela en nous désignant de la main chacun. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward, qui était presque aussi grand que lui, « J'ai entendu dire que nous avions un héros dans la famille maintenant. » Dit Emmett avec un petit gloussement.

Edward laissa échapper un, « Hum, à peine. » Tout en se libérant de mon regard, nullement décontenancé, et laissa son regard tombait sur le sol, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Ne soit pas modeste Eddie. Jasper m'a raconté ce que tu as fais pour Bella et c'est très noble. » Emmett parlait avec beaucoup de sincérité.

Edward remonta lentement son regard du sol pour rencontrer mon visage. « Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que quiconque n'aurait fait à ma place s'il avait vu ce qui était arrivé. » dit-il d'une voix sérieuse à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Je notais qu'un petit sourire avait traversé son visage. Je me sentais comme si mon souffle avait été aspiré hors de moi alors que je fixais la beauté de ses traits

Je secouais légèrement la tête afin de remettre mes idées en place. _Non Bella ! C'est un con !!!_ Je brisais notre connexion du regard et me retournais afin de me servir un nouveau verre de vin en prenant la bouteille qui se trouvait sur le comptoir.

« Bien, merci d'avoir fait ça pour mon amie. Je peux te dire le soulagement que ça a été de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital et non de la morgue. » Alice s'adressait à Edward avec sincérité. Il hocha timidement la tête en réponse.

Emmett secoua légèrement Edward de l'épaule, «Edward n'est pas un homme de mots. » Il plaisantait, mais je pouvais voir qu'il l'aimait. Edward regarda son beau-frère avec exaspération. Je me concentrais sur mon verre de vin tout en menant un combat intérieur. Il y eu quelques moments de silence et Emmett et Jasper finirent par parler des derniers résultats de basket.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? Puis je vous parler un moment ? » Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer le visage impatient d'Edward, je regardais rapidement Alice qui paraissait aussi confuse que moi.

« Heu, bien sûr. » Je bégayais et il se retourna pour quitter la cuisine et se diriger vers l'entrée où la musique était moins forte.

Je m'arrêtais à quelques pas de lui. Il était appuyé contre le mur, les mains encore une fois dans les poches de son jean. Je voulais lui demander de quoi il voulait me parler – mon entêtement me força à me rappeler combien j'étais énervée l'autre jour à l'hôpital après sa réaction face à ma gratitude.

« Je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous… pour la manière dont je me suis comporté la semaine dernière à l'hôpital. » Sa tête s'était incliné quand il avait parlé, ses cheveux s'étaient balancés un peu en suivant le mouvement. Il releva les yeux pour me regarder. « C'était … déplorable. »

_Attends, était-il en train de s'excuser ?_ Fasse à mon silence, il continua. « Je venais juste de finir ma garde. Je ne pensais pas que je vous reverrais, surtout dans mon hôpital. » Il fit une pause. Je me sentais encore une fois imprégner par la douceur de sa voix profonde et l'intensité de son regard pénétrant. « Bien, je suis désolé et j'espère que vous pouvez me pardonner. Je ne me comporte pas de cette manière normalement, » avec ce même sourire malicieux.

Je restais silencieuse un moment ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Je sentais que le vin rendait mon cerveau un peu confus à tout ce qui ce passait. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je le rassure, « Je n'aurai pas dû me présenter à votre travail comme ça. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment vous retrouver… pour vous remercier. » Pourquoi étais _je _entrain_ de m'excuser _auprès de _lui _? Je savais pourquoi, je sentais que je ne pouvais pas rester en colère contre lui, autant que l'entêtement de ma mère à être honnête, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas. Comment le pourrais-je face à ce sublime visage ?

Il secoua la tête emmenant ses cheveux dans le mouvement. « S'il vous plait, ne me remerciez pas, Comme je l'ai dit, Je n'ai rien fait que n'importe qui n'aurait fait. » Il était très sérieux.

« Oh, je ne crois pas ça. » M'offusquais-je. « Il y a énormément de mauvaises personnes dans le monde. Je pense avoir été confrontée à l'un d'eux l'autre nuit. » Je laissais échapper un petit rire, laissant mon humeur s'alléger un peu, j'avais inconsciemment baissé les yeux sur ces mains. Je remarquais qu'il avait de petites entailles sur les jointures, je supposais que ça venait de l'autre nuit. Espérant qu'il n'était pas le genre de type à trainer et se battre dans les bars pour se sentir un homme.

« Merci Mademoiselle Swan d'accepter mes excuses. Je me sentais terriblement mal depuis ce jour. »

« Oh s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Bella. » Je souriais. « Bon, maintenant que tout est clair, amis ? »

« Ok, Bella. » Le son de mon nom prononcé par sa voix était comme un doux baiser à mes oreilles. « Je voudrais vraiment que nous soyons amis… mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Je ne pense pas que je serai un très bon ami. » Je sentis mon cœur tomber dans mon estomac. « C'était bien de te revoir, dans de meilleurs conditions, mais je dois y aller. J'ai une garde très tôt à l'hôpital. Passe une bonne fin de soirée. » Dit il en inclinant légèrement la tête, mais sans jamais briser nos regards soudés. Encore une fois, je sentais les choses devenir inexplicablement confuse. Il détourna les yeux vers Emmett qui était dans la cuisine.

« Oui, toi aussi. » Je lui fis un léger signe de la main puis il partit dire au revoir à son beau frère. Emmett était apparemment en train de raconter une histoire plutôt animée, ses gros bras s'agitaient au dessus de toutes les têtes, la résonnance de son rire se répandait dans tout l'appartement. Je me laissais reposer contre le mur observant la conversation qui se déroulait dans l'autre pièce. Alice me repéra et se détacha des bras de Jasper afin de me rejoindre.

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? » avec un ton prudent. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre, j'étais fixé sur Edward qui était dans la cuisine, attendant tranquillement à côté d'Emmett que ce dernier ait fini de raconter son histoire pour lui dire au revoir. Nous avions échangé quelques mots et je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui. Il y avait quelque d'indescriptible émanant de lui.

« Allo ? La Terre à Bella, » Dit Alice tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches de frustration.

« Heu, il voulait juste… » Mes yeux le suivaient alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine pour le salon. Je tournais la tête involontairement pour le voir passer la porte d'entrée.

« Bella ! Il voulait quoi ? »

« Oh, désolé. Il s'est excusé d'avoir été aussi froid à l'hôpital. Il a dit qu'il était à la fin de sa garde et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me revoir. » Je finis rapidement afin de la rassurer. J'occultais volontairement la partie ou il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas être mon ami, ou qu'il ne pouvait pas être un bon ami. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment je devais réagir à ça, je décidais de mettre de côté pour le moment et d'y réfléchir plus tard.

« Bien, c'est gentil de sa part. Il a été froid l'autre jour. Lui as-tu dis que tu lui pardonnais ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu lui dire d'autre ? Qu'il m'avait mise en rogne et que j'ai rêvé de lui toutes les nuits de la semaine ! » Dis-je exaspérée.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dis ça ! » Proclama Alice. « Quels sortes de rêves c'était ? » Elle avait un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« Alice, pas de ce genre là. Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Oublies ce que je viens de dire. Je rentre à la maison maintenant. Le vin me monte la tête. »

« Si je t'appelle un taxi, tu peux rentrer à la maison ? J'aimerai rester avec Jasper cette nuit. » Dit elle les yeux suppliants. « Mais seulement si tu es d'accord. » Dit-elle rapidement.

« Oui, c'est bon. Dis leur que je serais dehors dans 2 minutes. » Alice partit appeler la compagnie de taxi.

Quand j'arrivai à la maison, j'enlevais mes couches de vêtements et marchais jusqu'à ma chambre, me couchant finalement uniquement avec mes sous-vêtements. Le vin, combiné à la non alimentation, m'avait rendu bizarre et je succombais rapidement au sommeil. A peine avais je fermé les yeux, que des visions du visage d'Edward m'assaillirent, alternant entre son regard déroutant et son sourire à couper le souffle. Avec les quelques mots que nous avions échangé, j'avais senti mon cœur s'accélérer et s'arrêter plusieurs fois en quelques minutes. _Bizarre._

J'espère que la traduction de ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je reviens le plus vite possible avec le prochain chapitre.

« Yeux du Chat dans Shrek » s'il vous plait des reviews.

Merci et à très bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette fic, juste la traductrice. Tous les honneurs reviennent à **newfoundlove** qui m'a permis de la traduire.

J'espère que ma traduction vous plait.

Merci à ma merveilleuse beta, ma maman qui me soutient dans ce projet de traduction et qui me relit.

J'aimerai vous conseiller plusieurs fics (j'en lis beaucoup et je ne fais pas de préférence dans la liste ci-dessous). Ces fics m'ont particulièrement touché et je tenais à vous les faire connaître.

**twinser** :

.net/s/5242822/1/A_New_Beginning

Vous avez réussi à me faire pleurer, rire. Votre fic est émouvante et très bien écrite. J'attends vos nouveaux chapitres avec énormément d'impatience car tous les secrets ne sont pas encore dévoilés !!

**tiftouff19** :

Ces 2 fics traitent des sujets difficiles et sont très bien écrites. On ressent avec beaucoup d'intensité les sentiments des personnages.

.net/s/5119647/1/Le_hasard_est_chez_moi

.net/s/5320543/1/Fragile_comme_du_Crystal

Merci à Cherryx3, Adore Youu, Annecullen69, Joeymalia42, Joannie01, Leneroll, EMMA555, mely3969, caro30 (toujours autant fan de ta fic), Lolie-Lili (j'ai adoré ton dernier chapitre), scrapfaconed(fic très originale avec Bella vampire et Edward humain), look at the blue sky (j'adore tes 2 fics)pour vos reviews.

Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais ce chapitre a été dur à traduire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit : il est plus facile de lire en anglais que de les traduire. J'espère que vous m'en excusez !!!

Je vous laisse et ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez en savoir plus sur Edward !!!

* * *

**A HEART'S SAVIOR**

_**Chapitre 3 : Plats à emporter chinois**_

Pendant la semaine suivante je me plongeais dans mon travail scolaire. J'étais dans les phases préparatoires de ma thèse de Master et à chaque fois que je réfléchissais à la masse de travail, je voulais m'enterrer la tête dans le sable, ou la vider, quoique que je pouvais faire trainer les choses. Je ne sais pas exactement comment j'en étais arrivé à faire ce parcours, mais soudain ce programme de littérature comparative me semblait beaucoup impressionnant que ce que je pensais. Pour tout dire, quand j'ai commencé j'imaginais pouvoir aller jusqu'au doctorat. _Ben ouais, bien sûr !_

« Alice, tu es là ? » Je l'appelais alors que je rentrais dans l'appartement le vendredi suivant. _Pas de réponse_. Je supposais que non. _Qu'est ce que je fais faire pour le reste de la journée ? _Il était seulement 14 heures et je n'aurais pas supporté de m'atteler à mon travail scolaire maintenant. Mon amie de l'école, Angéla, m'avait donné un nouveau livre. Peut être pouvais-je aller au café et le commencer jusqu'à ce qu'Alice revienne à la maison et me dise ce qui était prévu pour la soirée. _Nul je sais, mais c'est ma vie._

Je quittais mon appartement 10 minutes plus tard et parcourues les 3 blocs qui me séparaient de notre café favori, « The Grind ». En arrivant au dernier coin de rue, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de ma veste.

« Salut Alice » Je répondis tout en continuant ma route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me rends au café pour lire un peu. Je n'ai pas envie d'étudier. C'est vendredi après-midi et je ne peux pas me résoudre à m'y mettre. Mon cerveau va exploser. » Gloussais-je.

« Qu'est ce que tu as prévu ce soir ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture, mais je sentais une autre motivation dans sa voix. Je connaissais trop bien ce ton.

« Euh, tu me connais Alice ; si tu ne connais mes plans c'est que je n'en ai pas. »

« Ca c'est vrai. Très bien. J'ai quelque chose de prévu pour nous. Nous allons à un double rendez-vous ! » S'exclama t elle alors que je gémissais.

« Alice, s'il te plait, non. Je ne veux pas d'un rendez vous arrangé, ca ne fonctionne jamais. Épargne-moi juste cela. » J'avais pris ma voix d'enfant désespéré pour lui répondre.

« Non Bella. Ca fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas rencontré quelqu'un du sexe opposé. Jasper dit qu'il y a un gars sympa à son travail, Tyler, Il est nouveau en ville. Je sais que les derniers n'étaient pas le prince charmant, mais tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n'essaies pas. Tu ne voudrais pas trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps, comme Jasper et moi ? » Oh, elle allait remuer ciel et terre. Elle savait parfaitement que j'avais hâte de trouver cette personne, mais je n'allais pas me forcer juste parce que je ne l'avais pas encore rencontré.

Elle prit mon silence pour une approbation. « Bien. Nous avons rendez vous à 20 heures au Mex. N'essaye pas de te défiler, tu viens. Je te vois chez nous à 18 heures ! »

« D'accord, au revoir. » Je gémis en raccrochant et remis le téléphone dans ma poche.

Mes 3 derniers rendez vous avaient été désastreux, ennuyeux, grossier, peu séduisant ou tout cela en même temps. Pendant les 2 derniers mois, je ne m'étais pas inquiétée de rencontrer quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas me tourmenter. Mais si je n'avais pas accepté le rancard d'Alice, j'en aurai entendu parler pendant une semaine. En comparaison, une soirée maintenant peut importe si elle était mauvaise plutôt qu'une semaine de torture.

Je poussais la porte du café et y entrais.

« Salut Bella, quoi de neuf ? » demanda Peter, le propriétaire du café. Peter n'avait pas la trentaine, style débraillé, un mec mignon avec sa chemise en flanelle et tout. Il avait définitivement plus le look d'un gars de la côte ouest que du centre ouest mais ça lui allait bien.

« Pas grand-chose, je croule sous le travail scolaire pour essayer de commencer ma thèse. Je veux juste faire une pause et commencer le livre qu'Angéla m'a donné. » Répondis-je en le lui montrant.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Installes toi. Que puis-je te servir ? »

« Un grand café au lait, s'il te plait. »

Je récupérais le café que Peter me tendait et allais m'installer dans mon fauteuil préféré en cuir rembourré au fond du café. Prenant une gorgé de mon café je soupirais de contentement en entendant le craquement que fit le livre quand je j'ouvris, j'adorais ce son. Les yeux fermés, je portais le livre à mon nez pour sentir l'odeur du papier neuf et craquant – _ah, pure joie_.

« Bella ? » Sa voix de velours me sortit de ma rêverie comme si j'avais reçu un seau d'eau sur la tête. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise et s'arrêtèrent doucement pour voir Edward qui se tenait devant moi.

« Salut… Edward… Comment vas-tu ? » Je bredouillais tout en essayant de me reprendre, posant le livre sur mes genoux. Mon cœur s'accéléra inexplicablement en le revoyant. L'idée qu'il ne voulait pas être mon ami refit surface mais je l'ignorai.

« Je vais bien, merci. Ca te dérange si je me joins à toi ? » Me demanda t il tout en désignant le fauteuil libre à côté de moi. Mon cerveau gela. Est-ce que ça me dérange ? Je ne suis pas sûr. Je n'étais pas en mesure de penser assez rapidement à une raison alors pourquoi pas.

« Bien sûr que non, vas y. » Il installa gracieusement son corps long et mince dans le fauteuil en cuir.

Il y eu un moment de silence tandis que j'avalais une autre gorgée de café.

« Viens-tu souvent ici ? » Demanda t il avec désinvolture.

J'opinai de la tête en reposant ma tasse sur la table, « Oui, il n'est pas loin de notre appartement à Alice et moi. Et toi ? »

« En réalité c'est la première fois. Je suis passé devant à plusieurs reprises en voulant m'arrêter mais je n'ai trouvé le temps qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai _enfin_ un jour de repos. »

« Tu fais ton internat, c'est ça ? » Me souvenant de ce que l'infirmière m'avait dit.

Il acquiesça, « En seconde année. »

« Et tu te spécialises en pédiatrie ? »

« Cardiologie pédiatrique en fait. J'ai eu la chance d'être accepté dans le programme du Children's Memorial Hospital. » Dit il sérieusement.

« Waouh, c'est impressionnant. Cardiologie pédiatrique. Qu'est ce qui t'a amené à te spécialiser là dedans ? » Demandais-je, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui pouvais pousser quelqu'un vers une profession si intimidante que médecin, encore mois avec la responsabilité d'opérer des enfants du cœur.

Edward pris une autre gorgée de son café et reposa sa tasse en sécurité entre ses longs doigts, sur ses genoux. Il semblait hésitant enfin je supposais.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre si tu ne le souhaites pas. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. » Ma voix trahissait mon embarras, mes yeux restaient fixés sur ma tasse, mais il me stoppa.

« Non, non désolé, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est juste que ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé de ça. » Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. « Quand j'étais petit j'avais un problème cardiaque et j'ai dû subir une opération à cœur ouvert. A cette époque c'était une procédure innovante, et ce fut un succès et ça m'a sauvé la vie. Autrement, j'aurai dû être sur la liste d'attente d'organes pendant des années. Il y a très peu de donneurs viables en pédiatrie. » Me dit il tristement, ses séduisant yeux verts scintillant avec la faible lumière du café. Encore une fois je me sentis attiré comme une droguée face à son héroïne – inéluctablement. « Quand j'ai décidé de suivre les traces de mon père et devenir médecin, je savais que c'était la voie que je voulais poursuivre. » Me répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais dire. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait une raison si émotionnellement forte dans le choix de sa carrière. La cardiologie pédiatrique et un héros modeste, oh, et beau à couper le souffle. _Quelle prise !_

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu ? » s'enquérit il avec un ton qui impliquait qu'il voulait vraiment savoir, pas seulement être poli.

« Je suis dans ma seconde année de master de Littérature Comparative à Northwestern. » Soudain mon cursus universitaire me parut moins intimidant.

« C'est une filière intéressante. » Commenta t il sincèrement.

« Oui, je trouvais ça intéressant jusqu'ici, bien qu'il y ait plus de travail que je ne pensais. Quand j'ai commencé le programme j'aspirai à continuer jusqu'à un doctorat, mais je ne suis plus si sûre. »

Essayant de changer de sujet, je n'avais jamais aimé parlé de moi. « Le père de ma colocataire Alice est médecin aussi, généraliste je crois. Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi, suivre les traces de ton père. » Ajoutais-je.

Alors aussitôt que les mots franchirent ma bouche, je vis sa main se resserrer autour de sa tasse de café et ses yeux devinrent instantanément vitreux, presque distants, comme quand je l'avais rencontré à l'hôpital. Je restais quelques instants silencieuse n'étant pas sûre de quoi faire ou de ce que j'avais dis de mal.

Je commençais à ouvrir la bouche pour m'excuser, « Je suis désolé Bella, je dois y aller. » Dit Edward brusquement en se levant rapidement. Avant que je ne puisse répondre il était sorti du café. Je restais là, bouche ouverte par le choc. _Que vient-il de se passer ? _Encore une fois des larmes de colère me trahirent alors qu'elles apparaissaient aux bords de mes yeux. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi, m'attendant à voir tous les regards des autres clients sur moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je me levais en rassemblant mes affaires et retournais chez moi.

Alors que je mettais les clés dans la serrure, bouillonnante d'humiliation, je réfléchissais à chaque mot que j'avais dis afin de savoir ce qui clochait.

« Bella ! Tu es à la maison, prête à te préparer pour ton rendez vous ? » Pépia Alice de la cuisine alors que je lançais mes clés et mon sac sur la table. Je m'effondrais sur le canapé les mains sur mon visage. La conversation s'était bien passé, pas que des futilités, intéressante, mais sincère. Après la surprise de sa présence, je ne pensais pas le revoir malgré qu'au fond de moi je l'espérais. J'étais très heureuse qu'il soit là, réellement ravie. Je m'étais vu observant chaque mouvement quand il parlait et chaque tic de ses lèvres quand elles bougeaient. Le froncement de ses sourcils quand son expression changeait, les intonations de sa profonde voix de velours. J'étais en extase puis il est parti.

« Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Me demanda Alice alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine avec 2 verres de vin. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de me présenter aveuglément à un autre rendez vous arrangé ce soir. Loin de penser qu'il y avait une raison de _ne pas_ le faire.

Que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, mes nerfs ne le supporteraient pas.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir face à mon silence, « Allez Bella, dis moi ou je te force à me le dire, et tu sais que je sais être persuasive. » Elle agitait son doigt devant moi. Je le savais, j'avais essayé une fois de lui cacher des informations à propos d'un agréable rendez vous au lycée, juste pour voir sa réaction. Juste pour savoir, mes pulls préférés n'a plus jamais été les même après ça.

Je baissais les mains de mon visage, saisissant le verre de vin qu'elle me tendait et bu une gorgée. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur les bords de mon verre. Alice était assise à côté de moi, patiente, tandis que je pesais les options. Elle avait raison, elle me le ferait dire si elle voulait, elle le fait toujours, je ferais mieux de lui raconter.

« J'ai rencontré Edward Masen au « Grind » aujourd'hui. » Mes yeux dardèrent son visage dans l'expectative.

« Et ? » Dit-elle avec un geste de la main pour continuer.

« Et nous avons eu une conversation vraiment agréable… et il s'est levé et est parti brusquement, presque en courant. » Je pris une autre gorgée de vin. Aussi en colère que j'étais face à sa réaction, autant mon cœur s'emballait à l'idée d'être près de lui à nouveau.

« Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ? »

« Il a dit, « Je suis désolé Bella, je dois y aller » mais avant que je puisse lui répondre il était déjà dans la rue. Et nous n'étions pas assis à l'entrée du café, nous étions à ma place favorite dans les fauteuils en cuir du fond. » Alice appréciait les détails.

« En effet, vous parliez de quoi quand c'est arrivé ? »

« On parlait de son travail et de mon école. Il est dans sa seconde année d'internat cardiologie pédiatrique. J'ai fait un commentaire en disant que ses parents devaient être fiers de lui parce qu'il m'avait dit que son père était médecin aussi. » Alice grimaçait alors que je finissais.

« Quoi ? »

« Après que tu sois parti de la fête la semaine dernière, Emmett nous a raconté comment Edward et sa sœur jumelle Rosalie avaient perdus leurs parents quand ils étaient jeunes. Je pense qu'il a dit qu'ils avaient 18 ans quand ils sont morts. » Me dit elle calmement.

« Et merde, vraiment ? J'ai encore mis les pieds dans le plat ! » M'exclamais-je tout en me frappant le front avec le plat de la main.

« Bella, tu ne savais pas. Emmett ne connaît pas les circonstances. Il a juste ajouté qu'ils avaient été seuls pendant un moment et que lui et sa sœur n'étaient vraiment pas proches. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mon cerveau réfléchissait au conséquence de ma curiosité.

« Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? » Demanda t elle avec un petit sourire.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, je me sens attiré par lui… ça semble stupide. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu l'as peut être mentionné par inadvertance la semaine dernière ? » Commenta t elle avec désinvolture alors qu'elle portait son verre à ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Mais avant que j'eu fini ma question je su que je parlais de lui dans mon sommeil. J'ai rêvé de lui à plusieurs reprises la semaine dernière. Surtout de rapides flash de son visage alors que je le poursuivais dans la ruelle. Je sentis le rouge envahir mes joues. « Tu ne l'as pas dis à Jasper ? » Demandais-je frénétiquement. Elle secoua immédiatement la tête.

Je tordais le visage, « S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à aller à ce rendez vous ? Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de ça ce soir, » plaidais-je en faisant ma meilleure moue.

Elle fit craquer son nez, me regarda, « Je suppose que tu ne peux pas puisque tu as mal à l'estomac depuis 24 heures. » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil alors je sentis mon visage se relaxer et un sourire apparu pour la première fois depuis qu'Edward était parti brusquement. Je formulais un _merci_ silencieux et pris une autre gorgée de vin. Elle me fit une tape dans le dos « Tu me devras ça » et partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Je lui devrais probablement une journée entière de shopping, mais ça valait le coup d'avoir une soirée pour moi.

Je me renfonçais dans le canapé et commençais à analyser ma conversation avec Edward et comment, bêtement, j'avais mentionné ses parents, même si je n'avais aucune idée de la situation, l'expression de son visage était difficile à oublier. La seule pensée de les mentionner, même des années plus tard, lui causait toujours de la peine physiquement, la même surement que quand ils sont morts. J'avais de la chance de n'avoir jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi grave, mes parents étaient en vie et je ne me souvenais pas de mes grands parents.

Alice me sortit de ma rêverie. « Bon, je suis prête. Jasper a appelé Tyler pour lui dire que tu étais malade. J'ai dis à Jasper que tu avais eu une très mauvaise journée à l'école et que tu ne serais pas de bonne compagnie ce soir. » Me dit elle tout en récupérant ses clés et son sac sur la table. « Oh et avant d'oublier, mes parents t'invitent pour Pâques la semaine prochaine ? Pas d'excuses, ils ne t'ont pas vu depuis longtemps. »

« C'est gentil de leur part. Dis leur que j'attends ça avec impatience. » Répliquais-je, vraiment excitée de voir Carlisle et Esmé. Contrairement à mes parents, ils n'habitaient pas loin, à Rockford, Illinois, ils étaient devenus mes parents de substitution en quelque sorte. Ca et en plus j'ai passé tous mes weekend chez eux pendant ma dernière année de lycée.

Elle avait la main sur la porte, prête à partir quand elle se retourna vers moi pour exprimer sa pensée. « Est-ce que tu vas l'appeler ? »

« Qui, Edward ? » Demandais-je cyniquement.

« Oui, Edward. » Me répondit elle en roulant des yeux.

« Euh, non. Je pense que je suis la dernière personne à qui il ait envie de parler maintenant. » Admis-je sentant ma mauvaise humeur revenir. Autant je savais qu'il était certain qu'une part de moi, une que j'essayais de combattre obstinément, ne voulait rien d'autre que lui parler à ce moment.

Alice ne me répondit pas, secoua la tête et partit pour son rendez vous avec Jasper. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ma soirée ? Ma mauvaise humeur était dû au fait que je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui. Je me levais du canapé et appelais notre traiteur chinois favori, passais ma commande et ils me dirent que je serai livré dans 20 minutes. Je décidais de prendre une douche pour me relaxer et me laver de ma culpabilité.

Comme l'eau agissait par magie sur mes muscles tendus, mon esprit retourna vers Edward. En trois rencontres, son comportement avait été imprévisible pour le moins que l'on puisse dire, troublant également. Peut être avait il un déséquilibre psychologique et qu'il n'avait pas pris son traitement. Non, sinon il ne serait pas autorisé à pratiquer des opérations sur les cœurs des enfants, ou du moins c'est ce que j'espérai. Essayant d'être vexée face à sa rudesse, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait quelque chose à son sujet, je n'avais pas encore mis le doigt dessus, je n'avais jamais voulu dans ma vie connaître quelqu'un comme je le voulais avec Edward Masen. De toute manière il devait me détester maintenant.

Je m'essuyais à la hâte et me glissais dans mon pantalon de yoga favori et un tee-shirt à manche longue en col-V, prête pour une soirée de zapping. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment retentit.

« Montez. » Dis je en appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone, ma bouche bavant déjà rien qu'à l'idée des nems que j'avais commandé. On frappait à la porte. J'attrapais mon porte monnaie et l'ouvris.

Je soufflais. Dans mon couloir se tenait Edward, une image parfaite, dans sa veste en cuir noir et son jean, tenant un bouquet de fleurs et un sourire timide.

« Salut Bella. » Mon prénom dans sa bouche sonnait doux comme du miel. Je me tenais là, bouche bée, les cheveux humides et pas peignés. « Je suis désolé d'être venu sans prévenir. »

« Oh, euh, c'est bon. Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. » Bredouillais-je. Mon cœur battait aussi vite que si j'avais couru le marathon de New York.

« C'est vendredi soir, bien sûr tu avais prévu quelque chose. Je suis désolé de te déranger. Je reviendrais une autre fois. » Dit il d'un ton doucereux. Avant qu'il ne puisse finir je secouais la tête par la négative.

« Non, » Gloussais-je, « Je n'avais rien de prévu, à part manger du chinois et m'assoir sur le canapé. Entre s'il te plait. » Il me regarda, hésitant alors que je l'invitais à rentrer d'un geste. Il devait se demander si je disais la vérité puis il fit un pas pour rentrer dans l'appartement.

« Comment as-tu su ou j'habitais ? »

« J'ai demandé à Emmett de demander à Jasper » Dit-il doucement. Nous restions dans l'entrée un long moment. Je ne pouvais comprendre pourquoi il était ici, dans mon appartement, aussi élégant qu'il était, avec des fleurs à la main. Peut être qu'il avait un rendez vous avec quelqu'un dans mon bâtiment, _me soufflais mon subconscient_.

« Bella, je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. C'était encore une fois un comportement déplorable. J'étais vraiment très heureux de parler avec toi, je n'aurais pas dû partir brusquement. Il semble qu'à chaque fois que l'on se rencontre je m'excuse de mon comportement rude et je suis encore désolé pour ça. » Il prit une rapide inspiration, « Et j'ai apporté ces fleurs pour toi, en espérant faire la paix si c'est possible. » Dit il tout en tendant le bouquet de ce que je supposais être des orchidées blanches.

« Edward, s'il te plait. Pas besoin de t'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû parler de tes parents. Je ne savais pas que tu les avais perdus. » Dis je doucement, trouvant difficile de maintenir le regard intensif qu'il portait sur moi.

« Bella, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et ça fait longtemps et je ne devrais pas être paralysé à chaque fois qu'on les mentionne, mais c'est comme ça. » Il y eut un silence, l'atmosphère semblait s'alourdir entre les 2 pas qui nous séparé, un coup sur la porte me fit sursauter alors que mon cœur battait déjà très vite.

« Excuse-moi. » Dis-je tout en le contournant pour ouvrir la porte, je fus alors frappé par son parfum mélangé à celui du cuir de sa veste, je fus instantanément intoxiqué. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du salon alors que je payais ma commande.

Je fermais la porte et me retournais vers lui. « As-tu déjà mangé ? J'ai beaucoup commandé. » Dis je en lui montrant le sac en papier.

« Tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer ? » Me répondit il visiblement sincère.

« Bien sûr que non, installe toi je vais chercher des assiettes et un vase pour les fleurs. »

Alors que je revenais dans le salon, je me regardais rapidement dans le miroir de l'entrée. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, il n'y avait rien à faire pour ma coiffure maintenant, pensais-je. Edward était assis dans le canapé. Sa veste reposée sur fauteuil à côté. Il portait une simple chemise avec des boutons blancs et un jean noir, il était éblouissant.

Je lui tendais une assiette et des couverts. Je sortis ma commande du sac et la posais sur la table basse. Je pris le bouquet de fleur et le mis dans le vase au bord de la table. « Elles sont magnifiques, merci. Ce sont des orchidées ? »

« Oui et de rien. C'est le moindre que je puisse faire. » Répondit il avec un petit sourire.

Commençant à me sentir un peu plus en confiance du fait que nous étions chez moi et qu'il ne me détestait pas, « Tu sais Edward, tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunière. Je sais que tu m'as sauvé et tout, mais je commence à penser que tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi. » Dis-je avec un sourire tout en lui passant la nourriture.

Il rit, « Tu as raison. Peut être que j'essaie juste d'éradiquer cette image de super héro que je ne mérite pas et qu'Emmett essaie d'entretenir. » Cette fois, il me gratifia d'un franc sourire. Nous mangions en silence depuis quelques minutes pendant qu'une rediffusion de Friends passait à la télé. Je lui lançais de temps à autre des regards du coin de l'œil. Quand nous eûmes finis je ramassais nos assiettes et les déposer dans l'évier.

« Edward, je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais boire quelque chose ? » Dis-je en passant ma tête par la porte de cuisine.

« Si tu as une bière je veux bien. »

Je revins avec une bouteille de bière que je lui tendis, « Merci » comme je posais la bouteille de vin sur la table. Je m'installais de l'autre côté du canapé, mettant mes pieds sous mes fesses. Je me forçais à rester en place pour ne pas aller toucher son visage, traçais ses traits avec mes doigts et les faire courir dans ses cheveux cuivrés en désordre.

« D'où viens-tu Bella ? » Demanda Edward tout en posant son regard intense sur moi, je restais un moment absente essayant d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je chassais le regard d'Edward de ma tête.

« Je suis originaire d'une petite ville de l'état de Washington appelais Forks, mais mes parents ont divorcés quand j'étais jeune et j'ai grandis à Phoenix. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à Chicago ? » S'enquérit il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Alice et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés quand je suis retourné à Forks pour ma dernière année de lycée. Ma mère venait de se remarier et c'était mieux si je retournais vivre chez mon père pendant un moment. Nous sommes devenus les meilleures amies et elle voulait poursuivre ses études à Chicago parce que son père avait été muté ici pour son travail. Je n'avais pas une ville en particulier ou je voulais aller alors j'ai postulé pour Northwestern. J'ai été accepté et poursuivais ma licence en anglais. Ensuite j'ai pris une année sabbatique, pour décider ce que je voulais faire, j'en suis finalement venu à la conclusion que je préférais l'université et commençais mon master. » Finis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Sachant machinalement que ça coulé de source. Ca c'est fais comme ça.

Edward me posait question sur question gardant tout ce temps ses yeux scellaient aux miens. Quelquefois je détournais les yeux, ils semblaient avoir la force de sonder mon âme, possible même de voir la manière dont mon cœur palpitait face à notre proximité. Son odeur distingué m'embrouillait.

Après 2 heures d'une conversation agréable, parlant de sujets banals, je sentis que je ne pouvais en dire plus, ayant tout dit sur moi.

« Edward, je suis impardonnable, je n'ai parlé que de moi. Parle-moi de toi. Es tu originaire de Chicago ? » Dis je tout en posant ma main sur le dos du canapé.

« Oui, je suis né et j'ai été élevé ici. Ma sœur, Rosalie et son mari Emmett, que tu as eu le plaisir de rencontrer » Dit-il avec le sourire, « vivent ici aussi. Ils sont ma seule famille et Emmett et moi sommes vraiment très proches. »

« Tu n'es pas proche de ta sœur ? » Demandais-je prudemment.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre, « Non, nous ne sommes plus proches, » il secoua légèrement la tête, c'est seulement à ce moment que le contact visuel fut rompu .

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr je voulais savoir pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas me mêlais de ce qui ne me regardait pas, apparemment la mémoire de ses parents lui était douloureuse.

« Bella, » Dit-il doucement, sans relever la tête, « il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire mais j'ai peur que ça change ce que tu penses de moi. Il s'agit d'une partie de ce que je suis, je n'en suis pas fier, mais il le faut parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te revoir. Je suis surpris de l'attirance que j'ai pour toi, chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour _personne_ avant. »

« Edward, » Murmurais-je faiblement. Il n'y a rien de ce qu'il pourrait me dire qui changera la vérité. J'étais inexorablement attiré par lui et je voulais être avec lui encore et encore et apprendre toutes les petites choses qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Il leva la main pour m'empêcher de continuer.

« Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 18 ans… et c'est de ma faute. » Dit-il faiblement en levant son regard confus pour rencontrer le mien.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par c'est de ta faute ? »

« Je conduisais la voiture. C'était une nuit pluvieuse et je roulais trop vite. Nous traversions le pont d'une rivière assez large revenant de la visite de certaines universités. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture et nous sommes passés par-dessus le pont pour atterrir dans l'eau. Je ne portais pas ma ceinture de sécurité et j'ai pu m'échapper alors que nous coulions. Mais mes parents l'avaient et ils n'ont pas pu s'en sortir. » Sa voix vacilla jusqu'à se briser. Je compris qu'il ne devait pas parler souvent de cette nuit, même jamais.

Il y eu un moment de silence et je tentais de réduire le peu d'espace entre nos mains reposant sur le dossier du canapé en mettant mes doigts sur les siens. Il releva ses yeux vers les miens de nouveau.

« Edward… C'est un terrible, tragique accident, pas quelque chose que tu ai fait exprès. » Dis-je doucement tout en caressant le dos de sa main, espérant qu'il ne sentait pas le tremblement de mes doigts.

« Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de fois ou les gens m'ont dit ça » Dit il en secouant la tête, sa tignasse rebelles suivant le mouvement, « spécialement après que ça soit arrivé. Mais quand ta propre sœur jumelle te le reproche, c'est dur de passer au dessus de ça. »

« C'est pourquoi vous n'êtes plus proches ? » Demandais-je incrédule. Comment une sœur pouvait reprocher à son propre frère cet accident ? Il hocha la tête. « Ca et le fait qu'elle pense que je m'accaparais l'attention de nos parents avec ma maladie. Nous passions beaucoup de temps dans les hôpitaux à cause des différents traitements et Rosalie s'est sentie mise de côté. »

« Heureusement Emmett et moi sommes proches malgré ça. C'est un homme bien, même s'il est timbré. » Dit il, le coin des lèvres remontant légèrement, esquissant un petit sourire, ce qui semblait améliorer un peu son humeur.

Il prit une rapide inspiration, enlevant sa main de dessous la mienne. Je repris rapidement la mienne et la posa sur mon genou, regardant le sol, pensant avoir été rejeté. « Le fait est Bella, je t'apprécie, mais ça fait très longtemps que je ne m'autorise plus de relation avec personne » Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

« Je pensais que tu disais que tu ne voulais pas être mon ami ? » Dis-je sceptiquement, mais laissant un petit sourire se former sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi voudrait-il dire ça alors qu'il a affirmé qu'il m'appréciait ?

« Je _crois _que je ne ferai pas un bon ami pour toi, pas que je ne voulais pas, » sa voix était douce et confiante. Mes pensées étaient confuses et j'étais certaine que ça se lisait sur mon visage. « Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment être un bon ami pour quelqu'un. Je dois admettre que je suis resté dans mon monde pendant si longtemps, ne laissant personne y entrer, étant juste prudent. Il semblerait que les personnes qui ont été proches de moi dans ma vie, je les ai blessé. » Il fit une pause en prenant une respiration, « en disant ça, je n'ai pas le courage de m'éloigner de toi. » Ses séduisants yeux verts vinrent à la rencontre des miens, leur intensité me fit flancher les genoux, heureusement j'étais déjà assise.

Nous sommes restés assis un long moment, nos regards rivaient l'un à l'autre. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas croire qu'il avait blessé quelqu'un autour de lui. Mais il semblait traumatisait. Même avec cet information je savais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je sursautais légèrement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je me retournais vers l'arrière du canapé pour voir Alice arriver. Je regardais rapidement ma montre en réalisant qu'Edward et moi étions restés ici à parler pendant plus de3 heures.

« Salut Bella. Salut Edward. » Dit Alice avec un sourire en revenant de la cuisine. Jasper avait dû lui dire qu'Edward avait demandé notre adresse. J'étais certaine qu'elle sautillait intérieurement en se rendant dans sa chambre. Notre moment était terminé.

Edward commença à se lever. « Bella, je suis désolé mais je vais y aller. C'était mon jour de repos et j'ai une garde qui commence à 12 heures demain. » Je me levais, sentant mes jambes faiblir. Ne sachant si c'était sa présence ou le fait d'être resté dans la même position pendant des heures.

Il attrapa sa veste qui était sur le fauteuil et la mit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je le suivais silencieusement, pas sûr de ce que je voulais lui dire. Avant que j'ai la chance de me décider, il se tourna vers moi, son corps plus proche de moi qu'il ne l'avait été ce soir depuis cette nuit dans la ruelle.

Il posa sa main sur mon bras. Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifier à ce contact. « Je voudrais vraiment te revoir encore. Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir diner avec moi dimanche ? »

J'étais surprise et cela s'entendait dans ma voix, « Oui, j'aimerai ça. » Je lui souriais.

« Bien, je passerai te prendre à 19 heures. » Il me serra un peu le bras, « Merci pour cette soirée. » Il promena doucement le dos de sa main le long de ma joue. Mes genoux flanchèrent comme mes poumons étaient saturés de son odeur intoxicante. Quand il sortit, la seule réponse que je pouvais lui donner était un bredouillement. Je refermais la porte, et restais immobile les doigts sur ma joue ou il m'avait caressé, sentant les battements de mon sang sous la peau – mon corps répondant instantanément à son simple toucher.

« Hum hum, » Alice s'éclaircit la voix, elle se tenait en pyjama les bras croisés avec une expression interrogative. Je me retournais vers elle, réalisant que j'avais toujours la main sur mon visage.

« Parle mademoiselle Swan ! » Commanda t elle tout en allant s'assoir dans le canapé. Je la rejoignis de l'autre côté du canapé et pris la même position que j'avais eu toute la soirée.

« Savais tu qu'il viendrait ? Je pense que non vu la façon dont tu es habillé, tu as assez de bon sens pour ne pas rester en pyjama. » Elle remua la main et j'ignorai son commentaire. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? Il semblait terriblement heureux quand il est parti ? Est-ce que vous… » Pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, je levais ma main pour l'arrêter.

« Alice, une chose à la fois. »

Pendant l'heure suivante, je racontais à Alice tout ce qui était arrivé. Je savais qu'elle serait capable de me faire dire la vérité. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose, mis juste l'oreiller sur sa poitrine, s'installant comme un animal en position d'attaque, prête à bondir au moindre signe de faiblesse.

« Bella, est ce que tu l'apprécie ? Il est certainement différent de ce que tu as déjà rencontré. Il est séduisant. » Elle souriait. « Il semble intéressant et imprévisible. »

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, rassemblant mes idées de ces dernières semaines.

« Je ne sais pas pour être honnête Alice. Je veux dire bien sûr que je suis attiré par lui, qui ne le _serait _pas. Et il a une odeur _incroyable._ Mais il y a quelque chose de plus en lui… Il pense qu'il est si traumatisé et cassé… mais je pense que malgré cela c'est quelqu'un de bien, à qui il est arrivé des choses très tristes. » Je fis une pause. « La question n'est pas de savoir si je l'apprécie mais plutôt suis-je préparé à la _force_ des sentiments que j'ai pour lui.

« C'est pas simple. Mais je sais que je n'ai _jamais_ vu cette expression sur ton visage avant. » Avec un sourire.

« Quelle expression ? » Essayant de jouer à l'idiote.

Elle haussa son sourcil noir parfaitement épilé, « Cette expression » pointant le doigt vers moi, « Cette expression rêveuse et en apesanteur. »

Je ne pouvais pas nier. Je savais que j'avais un sourire stupide sur le visage.

* * *

**Merci de me suivre !!!**

**Voilà, vous en connaissez un peu plus sur le passé d'Edward !**

**Prochain chapitre le rendez vous.**

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Allez une petite review STP (les yeux du chat dans Shrek), ça motive et ça encourage ! Même un mot !!**


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette fic, juste la traductrice. Tous les honneurs reviennent à **newfoundlove** qui m'a permis de la traduire.

J'espère que ma traduction vous plait. Je ne fais pas de traduction en mot à mot, certaines phrases ne voudraient rien dire sinon ! Je préfère retranscrire en bon français.

Merci à ma merveilleuse beta, ma maman qui me soutient dans ce projet de traduction et qui me relit.

Merci à toutes et tous (je ne sais pas il y a peut être des hommes !!!)pour vos reviews.

* * *

**A HEART'S SAVIOR**

_**Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise interprétation**_

Le samedi après-midi s'éternisait et même si je refusais de l'admettre, j'aurais tout fait pour que le temps passe beaucoup plus vite pour revoir encore Edward. En dernier recours pour distraire, j'appelais Angéla afin de se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans notre travail scolaire. Nous étions dans le même cursus et nous avions travaillé sur les grandes lignes de nos thèses.

« Bella. » Angéla m'appela doucement à peine plus qu'un murmure. Je relevais la tête tenu par ma main pour la regarder.

« Tu es assise ici depuis 10 minutes tapotant ton livre avec ton stylo, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Nous pouvons faire ça une autre fois. Je peux revenir demain soir. » Dit elle gentiment.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas m'égarer. Je veux le faire ce soir. De plus je ne pourrais pas revenir demain soir. » Répondis-je essayant de me remettre à mon travail.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et retourna à son livre. Angéla était complètement différente d'Alice. Elle ne se mêlait jamais de ce qui ne la regardé pas mais elle était toujours à l'écoute si vous aviez besoin de parler.

Je retournai à mon livre, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer un minimum et je me retrouvais à fixer sur les lignes du livre.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qui te distrait tant ou dois-je appeler Alice pour lui demander de venir te chercher ? » Me dit Angéla avec un clin d'œil.

Je pesais les options un moment. Etais-je prête à parler d'Edward à quelqu'un ? Si je le faisais, est ce que ça ne me porterait pas la poisse ? C'était quand même des base fragiles – craignant toujours de faire la mauvaise chose qu'il le ferait déguerpir. J'étais une personne timide normalement mais je sentais mon estomac se retourner à l'idée de la soirée de demain, j'allais vers l'inconnu.

« J'ai un rendez vous demain soir. » Dis-je en changeant de position afin de voir son visage.

« Et ? » Elle fit une pause, « Il y a quelque chose de plus, tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude quand c'est un rendez vous arrangé par Alice. »

« Et… Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas un rendez vous arrangé. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois, mais ce sera notre premier rendez vous. » Je bataillais pour essayer de mettre dans les mots ce qui me rendait si impatiente.

« Que fait-il ? »

« Il est interne au Children's Memorial Hospital en cardiologie pédiatrique. »

« Wow. » Me répondit-elle les sourcils levés.

« Je sais, un peu intimidant, et pour couronner le tout le seul mot pour le décrire serait – magnifique. » Je soupirais, me souvenant du sentiment provoqué par la brève caresse sur ma joue qui était maintenant gravée dans ma mémoire.

« Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? » Je ne voulais pas lui raconter comment je l'avais rencontré en réalité. Cette nuit là continuait de me hanter. « Je l'ai rencontré par Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice à une soirée. » Ca suffisait.

« Bien, Il a l'air un peu plus prometteur que les autres gars avec qui tu as eu rendez vous récemment Bella. » Elle sourit gentiment.

« Ouais, nous ne pouvons pas tous rencontrer notre « Ben » au lycée. » Répondis-je de gaité de cœur. Elle et son petit ami étaient ensemble depuis 6 ans. Ils projetaient de se marier mais ne voulaient pas se presser. Ils allaient bien ensemble comme Alice et Jasper.

« Ah, tu as raison. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que pourrais être un rendez vous à notre âge. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas facile. Bonne chance pour demain et raconte moi comment ça s'est passé. » Me répondit elle en me tapotant le bras.

« Merci. Je le ferai. »

Je rentrais à la maison à 20 heures. Alice et Jasper étaient dans le canapé en train de regarder un film. Je les saluais mais ne restait pas avec eux, préférant aller dans ma chambre pour lire. Je ramassais le livre que j'avais commencé vendredi au café, lisant une dizaine de pages et tombais profondément dans un sommeil sans rêves. Chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps.

Dimanche après-midi arriva et j'essayais de rester occupé. « Qu'est ce que tu vas porter ? » Claironna Alice de la cuisine alors que je faisais les poussières dans le salon.

« Je ne sais pas, » haussant les épaules et me relevais, « il ne m'a pas dit où nous allions. »

« Bien, ça sera toujours mieux bien habillée que mal habillée. Je sais que tu essaies de tuer le temps. Sortons un peu pour voir si on ne peut pas te trouver quelque chose de spécial. » Normalement je suis résolument contre une sortie shopping avec Alice, mais cette fois elle a raison, sur les 2 points.

Nous finîmes par mon magasin préféré, bien que je sois venue rarement à cause de mes pauvres moyens. Mais pour ce soir, je voulais trouver quelque chose de différent. Leurs vêtements avaient tendance à être très féminin et me convenaient parfaitement, mais j'avais toujours besoin de faire des ourlets à mes pantalons. Ils avaient du être conçu pour des personnes de plus 1 m60.

Alice et moi avions fait les boutiques pendant 2 heures. J'avais acheté une robe qui avait des nuances de bleus, de couleur azur. Elle était couverte sur le devant avec une petite rangée de boutons à la taille. Elle arrivait juste en dessous des genoux et était à manches courtes. J'avais aussi acheté un cardigan cintré couleur crème qui s'accordait avec la robe. Ca me faisait penser à la mode des années 40. Ca m'allait comme un gant, me serrant juste assez et montrant un peu de ma peau mais pas trop.

Alice, mon esthéticienne personnelle, me mis des rouleaux dans les cheveux puis les coiffa avec une épingle en les mettant sur le côté. Je supposais que nous allions diner et j'espérais que je n'étais pas trop habillée mais je me sentais jolie, une fois j'étais prête. Je remplis mon petit sac marron qui s'accordait avec mes chaussures et j'étais prête quelques minutes avant 19 heures.

La sonnette de l'interphone du bâtiment me fit légèrement sursauter. Alice se moquait de moi de la cuisine, l'ignorant, « Oui ? » Dis-je dans l'interphone.

« Salut, c'est Edward Masen. » Entendre sa voix douce et soyeuse fit palpiter mon cœur.

« Salut Edward, c'est ouvert. » Répondis-je tout en appuyant sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte d'en bas.

Quand il frappa légèrement à notre porte, je lui ouvrais pour voir l'homme le plus fantastique que je n'avais jamais vu. Il portait une chemise bleue, il avait laissé les boutons du haut ouvert révélant le haut de son torse musclé, un pantalon noir qui le moulait parfaitement et sa veste en cuir noir. Il semblait avec tenté de dompter ses cheveux mais n'avait pas pu les apprivoiser, le rendant encore plus sexy. Je sentis que j'avais involontairement arrêté de respirer à sa vue.

« Bonsoir Bella. Es tu prête ? » Me demanda t il avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. J'opinai de la tête en fermant la porte derrière moi, sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Alice, trop envoutée par la vision qui se tenait devant moi.

« Tu es magnifique, cette couleur te va très bien. » Me dit-il dans un murmure alors que je sentais sa main frôler la mienne alors que nous marchions dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur. Ma main fut instantanément réchauffée à ce contact comme si un courant électrique était passé entre nous.

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant 20 minutes plus tard, après être passé me prendre avec sa voiture, qui était une très belle Volvo couleur argent. Je me sentais nerveuse sur la route et je ne savais pas quoi dire, pour briser la glace, afin que ça soit aussi convivial que vendredi soir.

Il le fit pour moi, « J'étais convaincu que tu m'appellerais hier ou aujourd'hui pour annuler notre rendez vous. » Dit-il mi espiègle mi sérieux.

« Pourquoi aurais je fait ça ? » Demandais-je incrédule, n'étant pas sûre où il voulait en venir.

« Après ce que je t'ai dis l'autre soir… Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. » Ses yeux me fixèrent rapidement avant de se remettre sur la route.

« Alors… Tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses vendredi soir. Laisse-moi voir si je me rappelle de tout. » J'avais utilisé un ton léger délibérément, sachant pertinemment ou il voulait en venir, mais je n'allais pas le suivre dans cette voie.

« Tu ne penses pas que je voulais maintenir notre rendez vous parce que tu es interne ? En cardiologie pédiatrique ? Parce que tu es apparenté à Emmett ? » Je souriais, essayant d'évaluer son regard, ne sachant pas comment le lire. « Parce que tu as un problème cardiaque ? Ou parce que tu as vécu une tragédie dans ton adolescence ? »

Je reçus la réponse que j'attendais, ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire, « D'accord, tu m'as eu cette fois. » A ce moment son visage reprit son sérieux. « Je sais ce que j'ai dis Bella. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais être un ami pour quelqu'un. Il y a des fois ou je n'ai pas une très bonne opinion de moi-même. » Finit il dans un murmure.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas décider quel ami que tu pourrais être pour moi. » Je savais que je souhaitais plus, « et de l'estime que j'ai pour toi ? En dehors de tes légères sautes d'humeur, » je souriais, « Tu me conviens. » plaçant ma main sur la sienne sur le levier de vitesse. Il me fit un sourire triste en retour. Il n'avait pas accepté ce que j'avais à dire mais au moins il laissait tomber.

Nous entrâmes dans un petit restaurant italien dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Il y avait une ambiance chaleureuse avec un faible éclairage, des nappes blanches et quelques chandelles sur chaque table. Il m'informa que c'était des autres endroits où il avait voulu venir mais qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps, ou quelqu'un qui voudrait y venir avec lui. Je commençais à avoir la nette impression qu'Edward ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de rendez vous, mais ce sera pour une autre conversation plus tard. Nous étions assis dans un box qui nous permettait d'avoir de l'intimité. J'étais finalement capable de regarder Edward dans les yeux et mon cœur battait comme si un basketteur dribblait avec celui-ci dans ma poitrine, battant fortement contre mes côtes.

Edward et moi avions une conversation agréable pendant la soirée, parlant de nos livres préférés, il était le premier homme que je rencontrais qui n'était pas intimidé par mes connaissances sur la littérature et les classiques. Nous parlions de son travail, de la difficulté du programme d'interne, il pouvait travailler 2 ou 3 jours de suite, dormant dans la salle de repos et avoir un jour de repos et recommencer. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer maintenir un rythme comme ça. Je lui en dis plus sur ma famille, mon enfance avec le divorce de mes parents.

Tout au long de la soirée, le regard d'Edward fut sur moi, écoutant, commentant, rassurant. Je n'avais jamais eu de conversation avec quelqu'un, encore moins un homme, où le monde n'existait plus autour de nous. Tellement captivés parce ce que l'autre disait ou ne disait pas, ou lisant les expressions de l'autre, que personne d'autre ne comptait.

Même quand la serveuse déposa l'addition, il ne lui accorda pas un regard, glissant sa carte de crédit dans l'étui de cuir noir. « Tu es prête ? » Me demanda t il poliment. J'opinai simplement alors qu'il me tendait la main et m'aidait à mettre ma veste. Le retour jusqu'à mon appartement fut calme, mais pas négatif, d' une façon qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi agréable pour un premier rendez vous.

« Est-ce que tu veux monter ? » Demandais-je avec espoir alors que nous étions devant la porte de mon immeuble. Il baissa un peu la tête ; je supposais qu'il essayait de cacher le lutte intérieur qu'il menait mais sans succès.

« Juste quelques minutes, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai une garde de 3 jours qui commence demain. »

J'opinai et souris. Même si ce n'était que pour 5 minutes de plus, je n'étais pas encore prête à dire au revoir à cet homme.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Alice n'était pas là. Je crus me souvenir qu'elle m'avait parlé d'un diner avec une collègue de travail mais je n'étais pas sûre. Mon cerveau n'était plus très clair depuis 2 jours.

« Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Nous étions dans la cuisine. « Je vais me faire un cappuccino. » comme j'attrapais la cafetière italienne et mettais de l'eau dedans.

« Ca sera très bien merci. » Dit-il en s'appuyant contre le comptoir. Je sentais ses yeux dans mon dos alors que je passais le café dans le petit percolateur. Comme je me retournais, je rencontrais inévitablement ses yeux et j'étais déconcerté par ce que j'y voyais, ils me couvaient presque flamboyant de désir. Le creux de mon estomac se noua comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis longtemps, même jamais. Etre regardé de cette façon, avec un tel désir, me fit prendre brusquement une bouffée d'air.

Il se redressa du comptoir et fit un pas vers moi. Je tenais toujours la cafetière, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il leva sa main, stoppa, il y eu comme un déclic dans son regard, puis la rabaissa lentement. Ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour regarder le sol.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Mais il est plus tard que je ne pensais et je dois vraiment y aller. » Je laissais échapper l'air que j'avais inspiré doucement alors que je réalisais que je n'avais peut être pas interpréter son expression correctement. Comment quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un comme lui, pourrais être attiré par _moi _?

« Jai passé une merveilleuse soirée. » Dit-il alors que je posais la cafetière sur le comptoir. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu une conversation aussi agréable pendant un rendez vous. » Il souriait chaleureusement. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder depuis que j'avais compris ma nouvelle hypothèse.

« Oui, moi aussi. » Répondis-je avec monotonie. Il y eu un silence inconfortable, le premier de la soirée.

« Bella, est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir rester pour le café. » Me dit il sérieusement.

« Non, non tu n'as rien dis de mal. » Répondis-je en secouant la tête, me forçant à le regarder.

« Je t'appellerai cette semaine dès que j'aurai du temps au travail, si c'est d'accord. » alors que je le raccompagnais à la porte.

« Edward… tu n'es pas obligé, vraiment. » Dis-je d'une voix penaude en ouvrant la porte. Je sentis un doigt me remonter le menton, afin de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Je le veux Bella. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi… J'ai juste, » Il semblait chercher ses mots. « Je ne sais pas… comment être proche de toi… pour l'instant. » Je me sentais rassuré par ces paroles. Peut être que ce regard n'était pas pour moi, ou m'étais-je trompé, mais il ne me déplait pas non plus. C'est un début.

Il fit courir son doigt sur mon menton, le long de ma joue, posant sa main à l'arrière de ma tête, ce qui m'envoya des frissons dans le dos, alors qu'il posait sa main sur ma taille en me ramenant vers lui pour une étreinte. D'abord surprise, je finis par passer mes bras autour de sa taille rapprochant son corps du mien, savourant la sensation que nos corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Respirant son odeur, accentuait par notre proximité de nos corps, un flash de la nuit ou il m'a sauvé me revint mais je le repoussais.

« Tu t'en sors très bien jusque ici. » Je souriais contre son torse alors que la chaleur se répandait en moi.

Il me détacha de lui beaucoup trop tôt. « Bonne nuit Bella. » Murmura t il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je retournais dans la cuisine, hébété, tentant de me rappeler les événements de la soirée pour m'aider à garder le contrôle.

Premièrement, c'était de loin le meilleur rendez vous que je n'avais _jamais_ eu. Il avait une conversation très agréable, poli et bien sûr très séduisant à regarder. Deuxièmement, je _pense_ qu'il a passé un bon moment aussi, _je suppose que le jury délibère encore sur ce point_, je verrais s'il appelle. Troisièmement, il y a eu ce moment dans la cuisine ou j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Mes lèvres avaient mal de ce qu'elles avaient loupé, le nœud dans mon estomac se serrait à la simple idée d'embrasser cet homme. Mais, hélas, quelque chose s'est passé chez lui, je l'ai vu. Une décision interne, un déclic.

Peut être était il plus honnête que je le croyais, comme s'il pensait qu'il ne savait pas comment être un ami, plus que ça serait incompréhensible ? Peut être avait il si peu d'estime de lui-même qu'il n'a pas vu ce que je ressentais. Bien que je ne sache pas comment c'était possible, j'étais sûre que je perlais de désir pour lui ce soir. J'avais rougi pas moins de trois fois au cours de la soirée.

Tandis que je pouvais m'asseoir et analyser la soirée, sans Alice rebondissant sur mes dires, ca ne me faisait pas du bien. Elle était la voix de la raison, m'aider à mettre mes idées en ordre, refreinant mes incertitudes. J'allais dans ma chambre, accrochais ma jolie robe, complétant le rituel du soir en me brossant les dents, me coiffant, puis me glissais dans mon lit. Encore une fois, mes rêves étaient tournés vers Edward, sauf qu'il n'avait jamais baissé la main dans la cuisine.

Je me réveillais le lundi matin avec le cœur partagé. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je voulais passer du temps, que j'ai finalement eu, que je commençais à craindre que mes sentiments pour Edward ne seraient pas réciproque. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de relations, quelques petits amis au lycée, sentant toujours un manque. Etais-je prête à avoir le cœur brisé ? Je n'étais pas certaine, par conséquent c'était une information que je mettais de côté pour le moment.

La routine du matin et direction le campus. J'avais 3 cours et une rencontre avec mon groupe de travail aujourd'hui. Je me disais que je serai tellement débordé cette semaine pour me soucier si Edward avait ou non des sentiments pour moi. La journée passa rapidement et je saisis 2 occasions de vérifier si j'avais eu des appels sur mon portable. A chaque fois je me disais qu'il était débordé, sauvant les vies des enfants pour se soucier de m'appeler.

Je rentrais à notre appartement pour le diner. Alice était rentrée du travail. Elle entra dans la cuisine habillée en décontracté. Je mis de l'eau à chauffer pour cuire des raviolis et de la sauce dans un petit pot. Alice sortait les ingrédients du frigo pour la salade. Je la voyais me jeter des coups d'œil alors que nous préparions à manger.

« Quoi » Dis-je finalement.

« Bella, tu le sais ! Vas-tu me dire comment était ton rendez vous avec Edward ? » Répondit elle avec exaspération.

Je haussais les épaules. J'avais essayé toute la journée de ne pas penser à lui, sans succès, je dirais même plus si je le faisais maintenant ce serait pire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Répondis-je avec désinvolture.

« Bella, a qui diable crois tu parler ? Pas Renée, c'est moi, Alice à qui tu dis _tout_. » Je roulais des yeux à sa demande. « Je veux tout savoir. Allez Bella, tu sais que je vis pour ça. » Sa voix était plaintive. Je m'arrêtais un moment, exaspéré, signe de ma soumission.

Pendant que les raviolis et la sauce chauffaient, je racontais ma soirée à Alice, incluant tous les détails qui ne me provoquaient pas une langueur et un manque de lui.

« Et à la fin de la soirée, Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait monter et il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rester que quelques minutes car il avait une garde de 3 jours qui commençait le lendemain à l'hôpital. J'étais en train de préparer la cafetière, lui tournant le dos et quand je me suis retourné et que j'ai rencontré ses yeux, Alice, je te jure, je n'ai jamais vu le regard qu'il me portait chez aucun autre homme. Je pense seulement dans les films. Il a commencé à mettre son bras autour de moi comme s'il allait m'embrasser, mais il s'est arrêté et m'a dit qu'il devait partir. » Je secouais la tête comme je vidais l'eau dans l'évier. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'ai _vraiment _cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. »

« Est-ce que tu voulais qu'il le fasse ? »

« Absolument, probablement comme je n'ai jamais désiré personne. Je pense… que je suis un peu effrayée de la manière dont je l'apprécie. Mais on dirait qu'il y a un mur devant lui. Je ne sais pas, peut être que je me trompe. »

« Qu'as-tu dit quand il est parti ? » Demanda t elle en déposant les assiettes sur la table.

« Il a dit qu'il avait passé un très bon moment, qu'il n'avait jamais eu une conversation aussi agréable à un rendez vous et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi. Puis il m'a attiré contre sa poitrine et m'a serré dans ses bras. » Dis-je en portant un ravioli au fromage à ma bouche. « Je suis perdue. Je ne veux pas avoir trop d'espoir. Je me demande pourquoi quelqu'un comme Edward pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi ? »

« Bella, tu sais que tu es absurde, » alors qu'elle secouait sa fourchette vers moi. « Diable, tu es bien et même très bien. » Je grimaçais. « Laisse moi te dire, depuis que je te connais, combien de mecs ont dû lutter pour obtenir ton affection, sans succès ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Alice ; il n'y a jamais aucun mec qui s'est intéressé à moi. »

J'ai cru que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête en disant ça.

« D'accord, écoute. Au lycée il y avait Mike, Tyler et Jacob. A la fac, il y avait Kevin et Jason. Ils te suivaient comme des petits chiens et tu ne leur à jamais accorder de temps. » Son regard me faisait comprendre qu'elle pensait avoir gagné avec cet argument.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. J'étais amie avec Mike et Jacob, je suis allé au bal de promo avec Tyler et à un rendez vous avec Jason. »

« Je te l'accorde. Mais tu n'as jamais _vraiment_ été avec quelqu'un, même Jason avec qui tu as été pendant 6 mois. Tu ne leur as jamais laissé voir la vrai Bella, et, ils étaient tous amoureux de toi. Imagine qu'Edward soit ce garçon, comme mon Jasper ou Ben pour Angéla ? » Elle marquait un point. Même avec les garçons avec qui j'étais sortie un moment, je n'avais jamais ouvert mon cœur comme ça. J'étais certaine de n'avoir jamais été amoureuse. Ca n'a jamais été une décision consciente ; il ne me semblait pas nécessaire d'en dire plus pour l'instant.

« Je ne sais pas Alice, c'est comme si il y avait un mur autour de lui. Même s'il s'intéresse à moi comme je m'intéresse à lui, que faire si ce n'est pas ça ? » Répondis-je incertaine.

« Bon Bella, comme les anciens disent ; on n'a rien sans rien. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous discutons encore de ça, il ne m'a même pas appelé. » Dis-je lugubre en débarrassant les assiettes.

Mardi fut pareil. Je travaillais dur à la fac toute la journée et aucune nouvelle d'Edward. Je n'avais aucune idée du moment propice pour appeler quelqu'un après un rendez-vous et je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir. Je voulais entendre sa douce et soyeuse voix.

Quand j'arrivais à l'appartement, il y avait une note placardée sur ma porte. J'avais un colis qui m'attendait à la loge du concierge. Je redescendis au premier étage.

« Salut Henry, j'avais un mot sur ma porte m'informant qu'il y avait un colis pour moi. » Dis-je avec surprise, je n'avais jamais reçu de colis. Henry revint du fond de la loge avec un bouquet de fleurs.

« C'est ça Bella. » Dit-il tout en me les tendant. Je sentais l'espoir me revenir, me battant pour le réprimer mais je ne pouvais empêcher le sourire niais que j'avais sur le visage. Je pris la petite carte qui était au milieu du bouquet de gerberas.

_Bella,_

_Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu appeler plus tôt mais je veux que tu saches que je pense à toi. Tu es vraiment une femme étonnante et je serai honoré si tu acceptes un nouveau rendez vous avec moi ce vendredi._

_J'espère de tout mon cœur te voir bientôt,_

_Edward._

« De qui sont ces fleurs ? » Demanda Alice avec un sourire timide alors que je passais la porte.

« Edward. Il me demande un autre rendez vous pour vendredi. » Je reçus un regard convenu en retour. Je l'ignorais et posais les fleurs sur la table de cuisine en prenant mon téléphone portable, cherchant le numéro d'Edward que j'avais enregistré vendredi soir et l'appelais.

Il y eu 4 sonneries avant que je ne tombe sur sa boite vocale. _« Vous êtes sur le répondeur du docteur Edward Masen. Laissez votre nom et votre numéro et je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Salut Edward, c'est Bella, Bella Swan. J'ai reçu les fleurs, merci, elles sont magnifiques et j'apprécie ce choix. J'ai toujours trouvé que les Gerberas étaient joyeuses. » Dis-je avec un sourire. « Et pour ta demande, je serais très heureuse de sortir avec toi vendredi. Appelle-moi et dis-moi à quelle heure. Je serais très heureuse de te revoir. Au revoir. » Je raccrochais. Je retournais d'un pas léger dans la cuisine où Alice avait commencé le dîner.

« Tu lui as dit que tu acceptais de sortir avec lui vendredi soir ? » S'enquérit-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui. Je lui ai laissé un message, j'espère qu'il me rappellera bientôt. » Dis-je en sortant le poulet du frigo.

« N'oublie pas que nous allons chez mes parents ce samedi pour Pâques. » J'inclinais la tête. J'avais oublié mais je n'allais pas le lui dire.

* * *

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Le prochain chapitre nouveau rendez-vous ?**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé Edward ?**

**Comme toujours je vous fais les yeux du chat dans Shrek pour une petite review s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ? Un petit mot ce n'est pas grand-chose ! C'est ma récompense. Et ça me booste !!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette fic, juste la traductrice. Tous les honneurs reviennent à **newfoundlove** qui m'a permis de la traduire.

Et oui, je vais encore de la pub pour une fic que j'apprécie de didoo0501 :

.net/s/5163410/1/Another_Twilight_Story

Merci pour vos reviews. Je réponds à toutes celles (et ceux, on ne sait jamais) qui ont des comptes directement.

Maintenant réponse aux anonymes :

**Bella :** Merci pour ta rw et ravie que ça te plaise

**HelleHaare :** Merci pour tes encouragements et effectivement Edward est bizarre mais tout le monde a un passé et ses fantômes et il faut vivre avec ! Le « je ne suis pas un bon ami » est très Twilight. Mais c'est de là que vient l'inspiration de l'auteur donc… Merci encore.

**CarlieCullen :** T'inquiète toutes les rw me booste. Je traduirai cette fic du début à la fin, ainsi que la suite. J'essaye de faire un chapitre par semaine mais avec mes 2 boulots le temps me manque un peu mais je le ferai jusqu'au bout.

**Twilighteuse27 :** Merci pour tes encouragements, effectivement la traduction est un long boulot !!!

**A HEART'S SAVIOR**

_**Chapitre 5 : Révélations**_

Le reste de la semaine passa de manière extrêmement lente. Edward ne m'a appelé que le jeudi quand il eut enfin un jour de repos. Il passerait me chercher à 19 heures et me dit de porter des chaussures confortables. Notre conversation fut vraiment courte, j'allais en classe, ce qui me laissa sur ma faim.

Je quittais la fac le vendredi après-midi en rêvassant sur ce qu'Edward et moi allions faire ce soir. J'essayais de deviner pourquoi je devais portais des chaussures confortables. Je décidais de mettre mes bottes noires avec ma jupe noire et un pull crème en col V. Confortable, tout en restant féminin.

« Wow, Bella. Tu as trouvé ça par toi-même ? » Blaguait Alice du canapé où elle était installée avec Jasper alors que je sortais de ma chambre.

« Ha Ha. Très drôle. » la regardant d'une moue enfantine. « Tu sais, je sais m'habiller toute seule, je choisis simplement de ne pas faire trop d'efforts tout le temps. Je ne vois pas le but. »

« Je pense que c'est parce que tu as un rendez vous qui devrait être chaud Bella. » Dit-elle alors que Jasper rigolait.

« D'ailleurs Jasper, tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'il t'avait demandé mon adresse et mon numéro. Quand il est venu la semaine dernière, je croyais que c'était le livreur du chinois ! » Je fronçais les sourcils, une main sur la hanche. Il était allongé sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux d'Alice alors qu'elle jouait avec sa chevelure blonde.

« Nan, j'imagine même la couleur que tu as pris quand il est arrivé à l'improviste. » Dit-il légèrement. Ma facilité à rougir sur commande a toujours été un jeu pour les gens qui me connaissent. Heureusement avec les années, ma peau avait épaissi et je savais qu'ils me taquinaient parce qu'ils étaient mes amis et qu'ils m'aimaient. Essayant de garder ma dignité, je refusais de lui dire que je n'avais pas rougi quand Edward était passé, mes idées n'étaient plus cohérentes.

A exactement 19 heures, la sonnette de l'interphone retentit.

« Salut Edward. Montes. » Dis-je dans l'interphone.

« Merci Bella. » Répondit-il de sa voix de velours, celle qui avait hanté mes nuits ces 2 dernières semaines.

J'ouvris la porte pour me retrouver face à une autre image de la perfection. Il portait une chemise avec des boutons argentés et un pantalon gris foncé, il avait laissait les boutons du haut ouvert ce qui me donnait un avant gout de l'endroit où je pourrais mettre ma main un jour. Je savais que j'avais le sourire le plus ridicule plaqué sur mon visage.

« Bonsoir Bella. » Dit il en prenant ma main afin d'y déposer un baiser, ce qui m'embrouilla. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de me perdre dans ses profonds et magnifiques yeux. Il entra doucement et aperçu Alice et Jasper sur le canapé.

« Salut Edward. Comment vas-tu ? » L'appela Jasper toujours installé dans le canapé. Alice lui fit un signe de la main.

« Je vais bien. Ravi d'avoir une soirée de repos. » Il souriait. Il paraissait fatigué. Je notais qu'il avait gardé ma main dans la sienne.

« Tu es prête Bella ? » J'opinai en attrapant mon sac et mes clés. J'avais attendu toute la semaine pour le voir et maintenant tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était le regarder, me sentant incroyablement timide. Comment pouvait-ilêtre attiré par _moi _?

« Veux tu savoir où nous allons ? » Dit-il avec un grand sourire en m'aidant à m'installer dans la voiture.

« Oui, je n'aime pas les surprises et j'essaye depuis mardi de deviner ce qui nécessite de porter des chaussures confortables.

« Premièrement nous allons diner dans un petit restaurant mexicain qui se trouve prés de mon appartement. J'espère que tu aimes cette nourriture ? » Demanda t il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« J'adore. Mais ne me laisses pas boire trop de margaritas ou j'aurai des problèmes. » Il rigola. Alice et moi en avions fait les frais plus d'une fois mais les lendemains étaient durs.

« D'une certaine manière peu importe ce que tu fais, je ne peux pas imaginer que tu me fasses trop d'ennuis. » Je ris fortement alors qu'il grimaçait, confus.

« Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû rire mais je suis un aimant à problèmes. Je déteste l'admettre mais cette nuit dans la ruelle n'était pas ma première expérience avec le danger. Que ce soit à Forks ou à Phoenix, je connais le chemin des urgences » Dis-je légèrement.

« Quels autres sortes d'ennuis as-tu eu ? » Sa voix était curieuse.

« Bien, voyons. Autres que les blessures de mon habituelle maladresse comme les bras et jambes fracturés, au lycée j'ai presque été heurté par une fourgonnette conduite par un autre élève un matin verglacé. J'ai pu m'éloigner de sa trajectoire pour éviter une mort certaine. Un de mes amis a mal interprété notre relation et m'a embrassé, de force je dois dire. Je ne voulais vraiment pas de lui alors je l'ai giflé. Son visage n'a rien eu mais moi je me suis cassée la main. »

Il rit doucement.

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'embrasser sans ton accord avant. » Il sourit largement – un frisson me parcourut à la pensée qu'il veuille m'embrasser, même si c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant, Edward avait mis sa main dans le bas de mon dos. C'était un simple geste mais ça me plaisait. Le repas était délicieux et j'avais essayé des plats que je ne connaissais pas comme les empanadas et les tostados. Je restais loin des margaritas mais pris de la sangria qui était très bonne.

Quand nous quittâmes le restaurant, nous ne prîmes pas la direction de mon appartement.

« Ou allons nous ? »

« Là ou nous devons avoir des chaussures confortables » Répondit il avec un sourire.

« Edward qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Ou allons-nous ? » Dis-je légèrement paniquée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un autre immeuble. Je le regardais confuse, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Il avait toujours son beau sourire lumineux, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux. Il fit le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière et m'aida à sortir. Puis il se pencha à mon niveau pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

« T'ais je dis à quel point tu es belle ce soir ? »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et mon corps entier frémit à ces mots. Pas seulement à ce qu'il avait dit mais à la manière dont il l'avait dit. Comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde à qui il ait jamais dit ces mots, avec émotion.

Alors que nous entrions dans l'établissement, je ne savais toujours pas ce que c'était, mes yeux s'élargirent quand je compris que nous étions dans un club de danse. Pas le genre où l'on remue les fesses sur du hip-hop mais des danses de salon. Je commençais à secouer la tête avec cynisme.

« Edward, je ne peux pas danser. Je suis très maladroite. » Murmurais-je en resserrant ma main sur la sienne. Il ricana.

« C'est bon Bella. Tout est dans le partenaire. » La façon dont ses yeux me faisaient fondre quand il me regardait, m'empêchait de lui refuser quoique ce soit. « Je n'ai jamais trouvé le moment mais je suis ravi d'amener quelqu'un ici. »

J'avais perdu.

« D'accord, mais laisse moi regarder quelques minutes. » Il sourit et accepta, me conduisant à une table sur le côté de la salle. Il y avait des tables hautes de bar tout autour, et au centre un parquet de danse. Balayant la salle du regard, il y avait toutes sortes de personnes, des vieux, des jeunes, expérimentés ou pas du tout. C'était amusant d'être assise et de les regarder évoluer sur la piste.

Un slow débuta et Edward s'avança vers moi en me tendant la main. J'aurai préféré rester assise et regarder toute la soirée mais la lueur d'appréhension que je vis dans son regard eu raison de moi. J'acceptais sa main, notant encore une fois qu'elles allaient bien ensemble et il me conduisit sur la piste.

Il prit mon bras droit et le plaça sur son épaule et garda ma main gauche dans la sienne. Son autre main se posa sur ma taille.

« Tout est dans le partenaire… Détends-toi. » Dit il d'une voix sensuelle, mais je n'étais pas sûre avec la musique emplissant la salle. Les premiers pas, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bon rythme et j'avançais et reculais en lui marchant sur les orteils. Il m'attira plus près de lui, mon corps répondit immédiatement pour se mouler au sien. Nos poitrines se touchaient, « Relax » Murmura t il à mon oreille, m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos, ce que je fis.

Après ça, j'avais l'impression que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, il me conduisait dans ce qui me semblait être une valse. J'étais certaine que je n'étais pas aussi gracieuse que les professionnels mais je m'en foutais. Encore une fois le monde n'existait plus autour de nous alors que mon regard était rivé sur Edward.

Nous dansâmes pendant ce qui me sembla des heures, Edward ne s'éloigna jamais de moi. Plus nous étions proches plus la séparation physique serait difficile comme si on me séparait de mon corps. Quand l'orchestre s'arrêta pour une pause, il m'emmena vers le bar.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« De l'eau ce serait bien, merci. » Répondis-je, un peu à bout de souffle après notre dernière danse, qui était une salsa. Edward avait mis ses mains sur mes hanches, tournant et me faisant virevolter. Il m'avait fallu garder tout mon self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus au milieu de la piste de danse.

« Où as-tu appris à danser comme ça ? » Il semblait tout aussi professionnel que ceux qui fréquentaient cet endroit.

« Ma mère m'a fait prendre des leçons quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle disait qu'un véritable gentleman devait toujours savoir mener la danse. Et que je serai capable de danser correctement avec ma femme le jour de notre mariage. » Répondit il avec un sourire triste.

« Ta mère semblait être une femme intelligente et prévenante. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes qui savent réellement danser. » Dis-je alors qu'il me tendait une bouteille d'eau, son autre bras, toujours autour de ma taille sur le côté. « Quand es tu venu la dernière fois, ça ne doit pas faire longtemps. On dirait que tu es un pro. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, détournant les yeux. Je commençais à perdre espoir, pensant que j'avais encore fait une bourde, il répondit, «Juste avant l'accident. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, elle aimait tant danser. Et je n'avais personne à amener de toute façon. Ce n'est pas franchement génial de venir danser seul. » Rigola- t-il doucement tout en me conduisant vers notre table.

Je voulais plus que tout lui demander pourquoi il n'y avait eu personne d'autre dans sa vie. N'a-t-il réellement plus eu de rendez vous depuis la mort de ses parents ? Ca me semblait vraiment très difficile à croire et si oui pourquoi maintenant. Je savais que _je_ n'avais rien de spécial qui aurait pu pousser quelqu'un à sortir de huit années de célibat.

Edward et moi dansâmes encore un peu mais il sentit que j'étais fatiguée et il m'a poliment demandé si ça me convenait s'il me ramenait chez moi. La courte route du retour me permit de faire défiler les images de notre parfait rendez vous. Je n'avais jamais été une personne sensuelle mais à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui c'était la direction que mon cerveau prenait.

La sensation de son corps contre le mien avec ses puissants doigts autour de ma taille, guidant mon corps pour le suivre. C'était sexuel à tout point de vue mais bien plus agréable et par certains côtés intime. J'avais une expérience limité avec le sexe et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un comme je l'avais été en dansant avec Edward. Le nœud de mon estomac se fit ressentir à la pensée d'être à nouveau proche de lui de cette manière. Pourtant, je m'enflammais, il n'avait pas encore essayé de m'embrasser.

« Dois-tu travailler demain ? » Demandais-je avec espoir alors que nous arrivions devant mon immeuble.

Il secoua la tête, « Non, en fait J'ai mon weekend. Est-ce que ça t'irait si je restais encore un peu ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup » avec un sourire soulagé.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'intérieur, Alice et Jasper étaient sortis. Elle m'avait laissé un mot me disant qu'ils passaient la nuit chez Jasper.

« Alice découche souvent ? » Demanda t il avec désinvolture.

« Environ la moitié du temps. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à s'installer ensemble. Ils sont ensemble depuis plus de 2 ans maintenant, ça serait normal. »

« Que feras-tu quand elle déménagera ? » Demanda t il en me suivant de la cuisine au salon, je nous avais servi 2 verres de vin. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ais pas encore réfléchi. Je suppose que je chercherai une autre colocataire, peut être quelqu'un de l'école. Il y a toujours des annonces. » Haussant les épaules alors que je posais nos verres sur la table basse.

Edward était derrière moi et comme je me retournai, je sentis sa main sur ma taille m'attirant légèrement vers lui, mon corps obtempéra volontiers. Je levais les yeux vers les siens alors qu'il posait son autre main sur ma joue. Nos corps étaient à moins de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Bella, puis-je t'embrasser ? » Murmura t il, sa voix pleine de désir. Je sentis les coins de mes lèvres remonter afin de former un sourire et tout ce que je pu faire c'est hocher de la tête. Après ma réponse, il amena doucement ses lèvres à la rencontre des miennes. La chaleur de notre étreinte me remplit et je fus capable de sentir son souffle doux. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces et chaudes que je l'avais imaginé.

Je n'étais pas certaine s'il avait l'intention de m'embrasser rapidement mais mon corps réagit instantanément grâce à mes rêves et les rencontres chastes des 3 dernières semaines. Mes mains virent se placer instantanément derrière de son cou, les enfouissant dans ses cheveux, l'attirant vers moi, ne laissant aucun espace entre nous, même l'air n'aurait pu passer. J' approfondis le baiser, sa main tenant fermement ma tête, alors qu'il faisait courir l'autre dans mes cheveux. L'intensité de notre étreinte m'aspirait toute entière. Je voulais le respirer, le tenir et ne jamais le laisser partir. Laissant une main dans ses cheveux, j'explorais de l'autre le haut de ses épaules vers sa poitrine, je sentais ses muscles sculptés sous ma main, encore loin de ce que j'avais imaginé.

Après ce qui me sembla des heures mais pas assez long à mon goût, nous nous sommes légèrement détachés, la rupture de notre connexion me laissa avec un profond désir de plus. Je n'avais _jamais_ été embrassée comme ça. Je l'avais ressenti sur chaque centimètre de mon corps.

Sa main était toujours sur mon visage alors que je relevais les yeux vers lui, ses yeux étaient fermés, avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai attendu de faire ça depuis la première fois où je t'ai prise dans mes bras dans cette ruelle. » Murmura t il doucement comme s'il parlait pour lui-même.

Un léger choc s'inscrit sur mon visage. « Edward, s'il te plait ne le prends pas mal, » mes genoux tremblaient encore, « mais pourquoi m'as-tu répondu comme ça à l'hôpital ? »

Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Ils semblaient remplis d'excitation. « Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt mais je n'étais pas sûr de ta réaction. » Mon estomac se tortilla de nervosité à ces mots. « Quand je t'ai trouvé dans cette ruelle, ce n'était pas la première fois que je te voyais. » Je le regardais avec incrédulité.

Il prit ma main et me conduisit sur le canapé, mes jambes ne répondaient plus à mon cerveau.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demandais-je alors qu'il me tenait les mains, assis très proche, ma jambe touchant la sienne.

« Je t'ai vu dans le café et je voulais plus que tout venir te parler. Je pensais que tu étais la plus belle femme sur laquelle j'avais jamais posé les yeux. » Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues à l'entente de ces mots.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Il joua avec mes mains y faisant courir ses longs doigts, la sensation de douceur que ça me procura me donna la chair de poule. J'attendis patiemment sa réponse mais ça n'a jamais été mon fort, spécialement quand mon estomac faisait des nœuds et mes lèvres étaient en feu.

« Edward ? » Murmurais-je dans l'urgence.

« Bella, J'ai construit un mur autour de moi depuis si longtemps. Quand je t'ai vu, je voulais te rencontrer… mais mon dégoût de moi-même fut plus fort et je décidais que quelqu'un comme toi n'avait pas besoin de connaitre quelqu'un comme moi, un monstre. Tu paraissais si pure et douce, » il sourit doucement, « même quand tu souffles et halètes au téléphone. »

Je mis ma main sous son menton afin de relever ses yeux vers les miens, espérant qu'il verrait l'intérêt que je lui portais. « Edward, je ne peux pas imaginer une minute ce que tu as dû passer et la difficulté que ça a dû être. La pire chose que j'ai vécu c'est le divorce de mes parents et il n'y a aucune comparaison. Mais je sais ça. Tu n'es _pas_ un monstre. Tu es attentionné, doux, gentleman et je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontré et _j'espère_ que c'est la même chose pour toi. » Je souriais.

« Bella, je… » Je posais mes doigts sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter.

« Je sais que ça fait longtemps que personne n'a pu atteindre ton cœur et pour une raison inconnue tu me laisses cet honneur. Tu dois savoir que je prends cet honneur très au sérieux. » J'enlevai mon doigt et reposait ma main sur la sienne. « Pour être honnête, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été proche de quelqu'un et je ne l'ai jamais _réellement_ été, comme je veux l'être avec toi. Je sais que c'est difficile quand tu mets de la distance autour de toi. » Il caressa mes joues avec ses doigts. La sensation était incroyable.

Je continuais avant d'être trop distraite pour le faire. « _Quelque_ soit la manière dont tu as besoin de moi ou le temps dont tu as besoin, je comprendrais. Je veux juste être avec toi comme je le peux. » Murmurais-je, n'ayant jamais ouvert mon cœur comme ça à quelqu'un et n'ayant jamais vraiment voulu.

« Bella, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi doux que toi. » Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux cuivrés venant se balancer sur son front. « Quand je t'ai tenue dans mes bras même en état de choc, » il souriait, « Je me sentais si bien », il secoua la tête doucement, « mais je refusais d'essayer de te connaître. J'ai passé la nuit entière à me convaincre que je ne pourrais pas te revoir, alors que je le voulais désespérément. Quand tu es venue à l'hôpital, je fus pris au dépourvu. Puis nous nous sommes revus et il fut difficile de maintenir ma décision. J'étais attiré par toi. Je ne pouvais rester à l'écart et je ne le voulais pas mais en même temps, je ne me sens pas digne de t'avoir dans ma vie. Depuis que je te connais, c'est comme si je pouvais respirer à nouveau. » Il inspira profondément et sourit. « Et je veux plus jamais y renoncer. Je suis irrévocablement tombé amoureux de toi. »

J'eu un immense sourire aux lèvres à ces révélations, tous ces mots reflétaient ce que je pensais.

« Je pense la même chose de toi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé cette nuit là. Et, depuis cette nuit là, dans mes rêves… » Je ne pus terminer car Edward m'attira à lui dans un baiser passionné. Mes lèvres lui répondirent instantanément.

Il m'attira à lui sur le canapé, mon poids sur lui, mes mains courant fébrilement dans ses cheveux et ses mains caressant mon cou et mes épaules, jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. J'avais l'impression que l'intensité de nos émotions passait par ce baiser, comme s'il y avait des étincelles.

Nous nous sommes allongés sur le canapé un moment, savourant nos caresses et reprenant de temps en temps notre respiration. Je voulais plus que tout déchirer ses vêtements ici et maintenant et _être_ avec lui. Mais il était trop tôt pour nous deux. Maintenant que nos cœurs s'étaient ouvert l'un à l'autre, que les murs étaient tombés, je voulais chérir tous les moments avec cet homme magnifique, et m'imprégner de la façon dont il faisait me sentir avec sa simple présence.

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé Edward ?**

**Il a fini par ouvrir son cœur et dire ce qu'il ressent pour Bella ? **_**(Ah ! qu'est ce que j'aimerai être à la place de Bella !!!!)**_

**Comme toujours je vous fais les yeux du chat dans Shrek pour une petite review s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ? Un petit mot ce n'est pas grand-chose ! C'est ma récompense. Et ça me booste !!!**

**Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre !_**

**_Je ne pourrais pas publier pendant quelques temps. Je me sépare de mon compagnon et je suis en train de déménager (c'était sa maison). J'ai pas mal de choses à faire... Et je n'aurai plus d'ordinateur, mon frère doit m'en prêter un, heureusement! J'ai la tête un peu ailleurs mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite. Je vous le promets !!! Je ne vous oublie pas!!!_**

**_J'espère que vous m'excuserez et que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. _**

**_J'essaie de garder le moral, il faut juste que je retrouve mes marques chez maman!!!!_**

**_Je vous embrasse et vous remercie pour toutes les reviews et les mises en favoris. _**

**_ Hélène_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM

Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette fic, juste la traductrice. Tous les honneurs reviennent à **newfoundlove** qui m'a permis de la traduire.

Bonsoir,

Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce retard de plus de 3 mois. En effet, je n'avais pas prévu que ma séparation se passerait aussi mal !!! Ca s'est terminé avec des avocates alors que nous n'étions même pas mariés, ni pacsés !!! Une horreur et le moral dans les chaussettes. Conséquence : plus de travail (on travaillait ensemble mais il m'a demandé de partir), je suis au chômage depuis le 24 décembre, plus de chien ni de chat(il a tout gardé) et de retour chez maman !!! Heureusement Ma Merveilleuse sœur de cœur, Vanessa, connue sur ce site pour ses traductions sous le pseudo de **Magicvanille** est venue passer 4 fois une semaine avec moi pour me soutenir et m'aider à reprendre la traduction. C'est grâce à elle si ce chapitre peut être posté ce soir !!! J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que vous serez indulgentes. Ca n'a pas été 3 mois de plaisir ! Je suis de retour et j'en suis heureuse.

Je profite donc pour faire de la pub à **Magicvanille** pour les 2 fics qu'elle traduit :

The Lord of Authority

The screamers

Un grand Merci à Samiacullen qui a essayé de me remonter le moral. Allez faire un tour sur son profil, il y a une super traduction : Love by net et une fic de son cru : Inside the Office. J'adore !!!

Je tiens aussi et surtout à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2010 remplie de bonheur !!!!

Merci pour vos messages de soutien et toutes les mises en favoris

Bisous

Chapitre 6 : Consciencieux

Quand je me réveillais, la lumière du jour filtrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre du salon. Je sentais la chaleur autour de moi et un battement de cœur sous mon oreille. Je relevais ma tête pour voir Edward, toujours endormi, ses bras solidement autour de moi afin que nous ne fassions qu'un sur le canapé. Nos corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement comme des cubes de lego. Il y avait une couverture sur nous et j'entendis des cliquetis venant de la cuisine.

Me relevant doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller, je regardais derrière le canapé pour voir Alice dans la cuisine préparant le café. Son Ipod sur les oreilles, elle devait surement revenir de la salle de sport car elle portait sa tenue, remuant son petit corps au son de la musique qu'elle écoutait. Elle tourna la tête, me vit et me lança un sourire malicieux. Je souris timidement en réponse et me retournais pour voir dormir Edward près de moi. Ses longues jambes pendaient au bout du canapé.

Je posais mes doigts avec précaution sur son visage afin de dessiner les contours de son visage, sa mâchoire, son nez droit et ses sourcils bruns chaleureux. Le regarder me ramenait à la soirée magique de la veille. La façon dont ses lèvres ont travaillés avec les miennes, me mettant en extase, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible à partir d'un simple baiser. Alors que je continuais à le caresser, il remua. J'enlevais ma main.

« N'arrêtes pas. »Murmura-t-il les yeux toujours fermés. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Je continuais mon exploration de ses lèvres parfaites, de sa mâchoire à ses oreilles. Alors que je faisais courir mon doigt le long de son oreille un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'en empêcher alors je me penchais pour les gouter.

Pour ce faire, je vins me blottir sur son corps dans les coussins du canapés, sa main vint se placer à l'arrière de ma tête reposant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, doucement, ma main sur sa large poitrine pour me retenir. Je me relevais légèrement.

« Bonjour. » Murmurais-je contre sa bouche, qui s'étira dans un grand sourire.

« Oui, il l'est. » Dit-il rêveusement.

Je n'avais pas encore réalisé que nous nous étions endormis tous les 2 sur le canapé, nous étions restés tard à parler et s'embrasser. Mais je m'étais réveillée dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité, heureuse et rassurée qu'il soit ici avec moi.

Je me relevais à contre cœur à nouveau et regardais ma montre, il était presque 9 heures. Alice avait mentionné hier qu'elle voulait que l'on prenne la route à 10 heures pour éviter les embouteillages de la ville. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était m'éloigner d'Edward. Il m'avait fallu 24 ans pour le trouver et maintenant je ne pensais qu'à passer chaque instant avec lui. Je pesais mes options dans ma tête et tout devint limpide.

« Edward ? » Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et scella son regard au mien. Il continuait à me caresser les cheveux, les replaçant derrière mes oreilles, laissant courir ses doigts le long de mon cou.

« Est ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu pour Pâques ? » J'aurais dû demander à Alice avant mais j'étais certaine que ni elle ni Carlisle et Esmé n'y verraient un inconvénient.

« Rose et Emmett m'ont invité à venir passer la journée dans la famille de ce dernier mais je ne voulais pas. Je pensais probablement aller prendre une garde à l'hôpital afin que quelqu'un puisse passer la journée avec sa famille. Pourquoi ? » M'interrogea t il en caressant mon bras de ses longs doigts, provoquant la chair de poule.

« Alice et moi allons passer le weekend chez ses parents à Rockfort. Nous partons ce matin et revenons demain soir. Voudrais tu te joindre à nous ? » Demandais-je avec espoir. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que passer du temps avec lui.

Il arqua les sourcils, incertain, « Ca ne vous dérange pas ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

« Non pas du tout, je suis sûre qu'ils aimeraient te rencontrer. Ils sont comme mes deuxième parents. En plus toi et Carlisle auraient de quoi discuté, des choses de docteur. » Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était indécis mais j'espérai qu'il accepte.

« S'il te plait. » Murmurais-je suppliante.

Il pinça doucement les lèvres.

« Tu sais que tu es une femme vraiment dangereuse Bella Swan ? Je ne peux pas te dire non. » Il enroula une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt. « Je ne suis pas encore prêt à te dire au revoir. » Il m'approcha de lui pour m'embrasser doucement.

« Hum hum. » Entendîmes derrière nous. Je quittais à regret les lèvres d'Edward et me retournais pour voir Alice plantée au dessus de nous. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et un visage contrarié, dont la vue me rappela que je ne lui avais pas demandé avant d'inviter Edward – qui continuait à jouer négligemment avec mes cheveux.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si Edward vient avec nous ce weekend ? » Demandais-je penaude.

Elle roula des yeux et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. « Bien sûr que non ! Mais je tiens quand même à partir à 10 heures si c'est possible. »

Je me retournais vers Edward. « Edward, est ce que tu pourrais nous emmener avec ta voiture, elle est plus grande que la New Beetle d'Alice ? Je ne pense pas que tu sera à l'aise dans sa voiture avec les jambes repliées à l'arrière.

« C'est bon pour moi, je dois juste aller chez moi prendre une douche et quelques affaires. Je passerai vous prendre Mesdemoiselles à 10 heures. » Répondit il.

Nous avions juste une heure pour prendre une douche, préparer nos valises et être prêts à partir. Nous nous relevâmes du canapé. Je lui donnais un rapide baiser, la séparation fut plus facile que je pensais parce que je savais que je le reverrai dans une heure au lieu d'être éloignée de lui tout un weekend.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me fis interpeller par Alice.

« Bella Swan. Tu as quelque chose à me dire et le mieux est de me le dire rapidement avant qu'il ne revienne. » S'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Alors que je prenais ma douche, elle se maquillait devant le miroir et je lui racontais ma soirée de la veille, insistant sur le moment où il m'a embrassé, comme si j'étais en lévitation. Alice frappait dans ses mains à chaque détail doux et romantique.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Ce n'était pas mauvais de te faire réfléchir à tout ça afin que vous puissiez voir tous les 2 que vous vous appréciez, peut être même de _l'amour_ ? »

Je ris à la manière enfantine dont elle avait dit amour, le trainant en longueur.

« Oui Alice. Je suis heureuse de dire que cette fois tu avais raison. »

« Stupide Bella, j'ai _toujours_ raison. »

« Tu es sûre que c'est d'accord que je l'ai invité ce weekend ? Je me sens mal de ne pas t'avoir demandé avant mais je n'étais pas prête à lui dire au revoir pour 2 jours. » Dis-je tout en m'essuyant.

« Bien sûr, tu connais mes parents, plus on est de fous. De plus Jasper nous rejoint demain matin et je rentrerai avec lui. J'espère que lui et Edward vont bien s'entendre comme ça on pourra se faire un double rendez vous. » Me faisant un clin d'œil en sortant de la salle de bain pour me laisser finir de me préparer tranquillement. J'aimais l'idée d'avoir un double rendez vous avec quelqu'un que j'appréciais.

Je fis ma valise à la hâte, séchais mes cheveux brièvement pour ne pas les laisser complètement mouillés et mis du rouge à lèvres et du mascara. J'étais prête 5 minutes avant 10 heures. Edward sonna à la sonnette de l'immeuble et Alice sortit de sa chambre avec sa valise à la main.

« Attends-nous en bas. » Répondis-je à l'interphone.

Il y avait du soleil quand nous sortîmes de l'immeuble, c'était une belle journée du mois de mars, pas aussi belle que la vue d'Edward adossé à sa voiture, douché et rasé. Mon estomac se retourna à mesure que je m'avançais vers lui pour mettre ma main dans la sienne. Il me sourit en retour, prit nos bagages pour les mettre dans le coffre et se rendit gracieusement du côté conducteur après nous avoir ouvert nos portières. Alice me laissa monter à l'avant mais demanda à pouvoir choisir la musique.

La circulation était fluide ce samedi matin. « Nous devons nous arrêter pour prendre un café et des bagels avant d'arriver sur l'autoroute. » Commanda Alice du siège arrière.

« Bien sûr, quel est le meilleur endroit ? » Répondit il en la regardant par le rétroviseur.

« Tourne à gauche au feu et ça sera au coin. Je pense qu'ils ont un drive. » Nous apprit elle.

Il y avait bien un drive et après avoir pris de la caféine et des glucides, nous étions un peu revigorés. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle Edward et moi nous étions endormis mais le roulement doux et silencieux de la Volvo faisait qu'il était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. Je posais ma tête contre la vitre et m'endormis. Je sentais sa main sur ma cuisse, sa chaleur, et souris alors que je dérivais au loin.

« Bella » Entendis-je à voix basse, comme dans un rêve, je ne pouvais dire. J'avais rêvé qu'Edward et moi dansions. Je portais une belle robe fluide et lui un smoking. J'ouvris les yeux pour réaliser que j'étais dans la voiture mais qu'elle était arrêtée. Je regardais vers lui. Il me caressait doucement la joue, plaçant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

« Hé la dormeuse, on est arrivés. »

« Désolé de m'être endormie. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais fatiguée. » Répondis-je la voix endormie.

« Ce n'est rien. Alice et moi avons une discussion agréable. De quoi as-tu rêvé ? » La curiosité était évidente dans sa voix.

« Oh non, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » J'étais mortifiée.

« Tu as dit, _**fais moi danser**_ ? » Il riait.

« J'ai rêvé que nous dansions. » Je souris timidement sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. « De quoi avez-vous parlé Alice et toi ? »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça t'avait autant plu. Je t'y emmènerai à nouveau bientôt. » Faisant courir ses doigts sur mon bras, ce qui me fit frissonner. « Nous avons parlé de la femme merveilleuse que tu es. » Il sourit. « Et elle m'a dit que si je te faisais du mal, elle me le ferait payer. »

« C'est bien Alice ça. » Toujours protectrice. Je souriais alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser avec tendresse. Mes mains se posèrent sur son visage, l'attirant plus près de moi, approfondissant le baiser. Sa délicieuse odeur enivrait mes sens.

On entendit un coup bruyant sur la fenêtre qui me fit sursauter. « Eh les tourtereaux ! Rentrez, mes parents meurent d'impatience de vous voir. » Ordonna Alice depuis l'extérieur de la voiture. Je me détachais d'Edward à regret et rassemblais mes affaires sur le siège avant. Edward attrapa nos sacs dans le coffre et nous rentrions saluer Carlisle et Esmé.

« Bella ! Nous sommes tellement heureux que tu aies pu te joindre à nous ce week end, ça fait bien trop longtemps. » Dit Esmé en m'attirant dans ses bras pour m'étreindre et elle me poussa ensuite vers Carlisle.

« C'est bon de te revoir Bella. » Dit il en souriant.

« Carlisle, Esmé, voici mon, » petit ami, l'homme qui m'obsède, l'homme qui me fait trembler des genoux avec ses lèvres, pas sur que ce soit approprié, « ami, Edward Masen. »

« Vraiment enchantée de te rencontrer Edward. » Dit Esmé en tendant sa main.

« Moi de même, merci de me recevoir ce week end. » Dit il avec un sourire éblouissant alors qu'il avait un bras autour de ma taille m'attirant cotre lui.

« Alice nous a dit que vous êtes en deuxième année d'internat au Children's Memorial en Cardiologie pédiatrique. » Dit Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule le dirigeant vers le salon pour `parler entre professionnels'. Je fis un clin d'œil à Edward quand il s'éloigna.

« Bella chérie ! Tu le cachais ou ? Il est adorable. » Me demanda Esmé alors que nous allions dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café et rattraper le temps perdu.

« En fait on sort ensemble depuis peu. » Répondis-je sur un ton neutre, mais j'espérais plus que tout autre chose que nous continuerions à nous voir. Après la nuit dernière, il semblait qu'il avait enfin laissé tomber son armure de glace.

« Eh bien je peux dire qu'il tient vraiment beaucoup à toi. Rien qu'à la façon qu'il a de te regarder. » Esmé fit oui de la tête avec une expression de sagesse maternelle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui chérie. Tu comptes pour lui. » Elle tapota le dos de ma main. Alice nous rejoignit à table avec les tasses de cafés.

« Bella, dis lui comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. » Carillonna Alice en s'asseyant. Je lui lançais un petit regard en coin. Je ne tenais vraiment pas à expliquer les circonstances à qui que ce soit. Bien que je m'en sois sortie en ayant rencontré Edward, cette nuit hantait toujours mes rêves.

Je soupirais pour faire comprendre à Alice que ça ne me plaisait pas, « Il m'a sauvée alors que je m'étais faite attaquer par un clochard dans une ruelle. » Dis-je à voix basse.

« Oh non ! Tu vas mieux ? » Dit Esmé, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, sous le choc.

« Oui, Edward m'a trouvé juste à temps. Il s'est battu avec mon agresseur et m'a emmené à l'hôpital. » Je souriais niaisement.

« Et vous sortez ensemble depuis ? »

« Non. On s'est revus plusieurs fois, essentiellement par hasard après cette nuit là. En fait nous n'avons eu que deux rendez vous. » Répondis je en prenant une gorgée de mon café.

« Vraiment ? Ca semble plus sérieux pourtant vous n'avez eu que deux rendez vous – ca doit être le destin. » Sourît-elle bêtement. Le destin avait aussi été à l'origine de sa rencontre avec Carlisle. Elle était une de ces patientes quand elle s'est cassé la jambe. Il était le médecin de garde au urgences cette nuit là. Avoir vu le mariage de Carlisle et Esmé me donnait foi en cette institution et que tous les couples mariés n'étaient pas condamnés comme mes parents l'avaient été. Oui, ça devait être le destin, pensais-je en souriant également.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu avant qu'Edward et Carlisle ne viennent nous rejoindre. Edward se tenait derrière ma chaise, ses mains sur mes épaules. Je ne pense que je ne m'habituerai jamais aux frissons que me procurait son toucher si chaud et délicat et pourtant puissant.

« On pensait qu'on pourrait regarder un film ce soir. » Dit Alice alors que nous nous levions pour ranger nos tasses. Esmé commençait à préparer le déjeuner. Nous nous assîmes et mangeâmes. Puis Alice dit qu'elle et Esmé sortaient faire les boutiques. Heureusement j'étais dispensée de me joindre à elles, « Est-ce que tu veux aller te promener ? C'est très joli dehors. » Demandais-je à Edward en rangeant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Oui, ce serait sympa. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me remonter. »

Nous mîmes nos manteaux, il faisait encore un peu frais et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée de la maison des Cullen. Carlisle et Esmé vivaient dans une grande maison coloniale traditionnelle avec une façade blanche et les volets noirs. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un voisinage agréable à seulement quelques minutes de la ville. A Forks, ils avaient vécu dans une maison incroyable, au milieu des bois et au bord de la rivière. J'aimais passer la nuit là bas parce que j'y avais ma propre chambre, avec un énorme lit king size et ma salle de bain privée avec une grande baignoire. Ce qui était plus que ce que j'avais chez mon père ; nous partagions la seule petite salle de bain de l'étage.

« Carlisle et Esmé sont très gentils. » Commenta Edward alors que nous descendions l'allée main dans la main. Les rayons du soleil passaient au travers de l'épais feuillage des vieux chênes qui longeaient la rue.

« Oui, ils sont merveilleux. Ils sont vraiment comme mes parents. J'ai passé tellement de temps chez eux pendant ma dernière année de lycée. Puis nous sommes partis pour l'université, Alice et moi venions leur rendre visite environ une fois par mois et mangions un bon repas fait maison. Dans un certain sens, je suis plus proche d'eux que de mes propres parents. » Edward était silencieux pendant que nous marchions, pensif. Je réalisais que j'avais pu me montrer insensible – j'avais 2 pairs de parents et il n'en avait aucun.

« Je suis désolée Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû m'épancher comme ça. »

Il m'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, me retournant vers lui, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. « Bella, tu ne devrais jamais te retenir de me dire des choses sur toi par peur de me blesser. Oui ça me fait toujours souffrir, » Il marqua une pause et inspira, « Mais d'une certaine manière, parler avec toi l'autre nuit, laisser tout ça sortir, commence à atténuer ma douleur. J'ai le sentiment que peut être je commence à l'accepter. Je sais que je n'ai pas très bien géré la douleur de leurs pertes – peut être que je le fais maintenant. » Son sourire était triste.

« Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir du tout. » Dis-je doucement, mais yeux rivés sur le trottoir.

« Malheureusement c'est une chose de la vie. Mais te rencontrer me fait commencer à croire qu'il y a encore assez de bon dans le monde pour contrebalancer le mauvais. Tu as réellement été un rayon de soleil dans mon monde, Bella. » Il me fit un de ses fabuleux sourires en coin qui me coupa presque le souffle.

J'inclinai ma tête timidement, ne sachant pas comment je pouvais représenter cela pour quelqu'un, mais en même temps enchantée par ses paroles. Nous continuâmes à marcher pendant encore une demi-heure et regagnâmes la maison en début d'après-midi. Alice et Esmé n'étaient pas encore revenues de leur shopping. Carlisle avait dit que nous aurions de la chance si nous les revoyons avant le diner.

« Carlisle, est-ce que tu sais si Esmé a prévu quelque chose pour le diner ? »

« Pas que je sache, je crois qu'elle a mentionné commander des pizzas pour manger devant le film. » Répondit-il depuis le canapé où il regardait le sport à la télé avec Edward.

« Alors je vais préparer le diner pour tout le monde si c'est d'accord. »

« Ce serait super. Tu sais qu'on adore ta cuisine. » Répondit-il.

J'allais jusqu'au canapé pour m'assoir à côté d'Edward, qui passa un bras autour de mon épaule.

« Est-ce que tu veux venir au magasin avec moi ? » Demandais-je en frottant mon nez contre son torse, en réalité tout ce que je voulais c'était faire une sieste mais je devais me contenter de ce geste. Il acquiesça et nous nous levâmes et embarquâmes dans la Volvo. Je connaissais une épicerie à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici qui aurait tout ce dont nous aurions besoin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on prépare ? » Demanda Edward en attrapant un panier.

« Des enchiladas au poulet – c'est un des plats préférés d'Esmé et Carlisle. En plus c'est plutôt facile. » Nous déambulâmes dans le magasin pour rassembler tous les ingrédients nécessaires.

« Tu cuisines beaucoup ? » Demandais-je alors que nous chargions nos achats dans la voiture.

Il haussa les épaules, « Plutôt, bien que je n'ai commencé que pendant mon internat, c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire quand je rentre à la maison. J'ai toujours voulu prendre des leçons de cuisine, juste pour connaitre les bases. »

« Je pourrais t'apprendre quelques trucs. Je cuisinais presque tous les soirs quand je vivais avec mon père ou avec ma mère. C'était ça, ou on aurait mangé de la pizza tous les soirs. » Je gloussais alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'allée.

Edward porta tous les sacs à l'intérieur et les déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je commençais à fouiller à la recherche du poulet qui devrait mariner pendant à peu près une heure. Je confiais la responsabilité de couper les légumes pour préparer la sauce à Edward. Je fis revenir les poivrons et les oignons pendant que le poulet marinait. Il régnait un silence paisible alors que nous travaillions côte à côte sur l'ilot de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon ? » Cria Alice depuis l'entrée avec un bruit de sacs.

Elle et Esmé entrèrent dans la cuisine. « Est-ce que tu prépares tes merveilleuses enchiladas au poulet ? » Demanda Esmé avec une expression pleine d'espoir.

« Oui. Je pensais que je pouvais faire un petit quelque chose pour vous remercier de nous recevoir Edward et moi ce week end. » Souriais-je en remuant la sauce.

Esmé me fit un signe de la main. « Tu sais que nous sommes toujours heureux de te voir Bella et de voir que tu as enfin un beau jeune homme dans ta vie. » Je rougis furieusement alors qu'elle venait s'accrocher à un de mes bras. Edward était perché sur l'un des tabourets en face de moi, ricanant, je me renfrognais, ce qui le fit rire.

Edward et moi avions fini d'assembler les enchiladas et les avions mise au four. Je mis le riz et les haricots sur la cuisinière pour qu'ils cuisent, puis m'assis entre Edward et Alice sur les tabourets de la cuisine. J'étais épuisée.

« Bella, Edward, vous voulez un verre de vin ? » Demanda Alice alors qu'elle s'en servait un.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Je ne pense pas que ça m'aidera à rester éveillée pour le film cependant. »

« Est-ce que tu aurais de la bière ? » Demanda Edward.

« Dans le frigo du garage il y en a un peu. Mon père fait toujours une réserve pour quand Jasper vient. » Il se leva de son tabouret et sortit par la porte de côté qui menait au garage.

« Bella, » Murmura Alice furieusement. « Est-ce que tu veux rester dans la même chambre qu'Edward ce soir ou avec moi _(N/T : Mais quelle question !!!!)_ ? Ma mère a demandé, ça ne la gène pas que Jasper et moi restions ensemble, mais je n'étais pas sûre de ce que tu voudrais faire. »

Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais l'idée de rester dans le même lit qu'Edward me fit rougir et mon ventre se crispait de délectation. « Si tes parents sont d'accord avec ça, on peut rester dans la même chambre. » Un petit sourire illumina mon visage à la possibilité de passer une nuit toute entière près de lui, même si ce n'était rien de plus que lui me tenant dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? » Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il revenait du garage. Je me sentis rougir encore d'avantage. Je m'échappais de son emprise et retournais remuer la sauce, évitant sa question.

Après le diner, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les 5 au salon pour le film. « Ta cuisine était fantastique, comme toujours Bella. » Me complimenta Carlisle alors qu'il se pelotonnait avec sa femme sur le fauteuil. Edward et moi étions sur le canapé et Alice était allongée sur un amas d'oreillers par terre.

Alice avait choisi une sorte de comédie. Je n'arrivais pas à être attentive, trop absorbée par le fait d'être encore dans les bras d'Edward. Je tins jusqu'au générique de début et ne pus empêcher mes paupières de se fermer.

Je me réveillais quand le film fut terminé. Alice se levait ramenant les saladiers de popcorn et les tasses dans la cuisine. Carlisle et Esmé avaient dû aller se coucher tôt. Je me retournais et vit qu'Edward était endormi aussi. J'étirais mon cou et embrassait sa joue et il commença à s'éveiller. « Prêt pour aller au lit ? » Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Il me serra plus fort contre lui, « Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir, » Marmonna-t-il les yeux fermés.

« Qui a parlé de me laisser partir ? » Il avait supposé, comme moi, que nous dormirions dans des chambres séparées. Un sourire éclaira lentement son magnifique visage.

Je m'assis et le redressais avec moi, et avec un grand effort, il céda. Nous nous trainâmes jusqu'aux escaliers, « Bonne nuit, » Ricana Alice depuis la cuisine. « Nuit, » Répondis-je par-dessus la rambarde du premier étage.

La chambre d'amis était à l'arrière de la maison. Nos sacs étaient déjà à l'intérieur et le couchage avait été remplacé par un lit king size. Alors que nous sortions nos pyjamas, je dis « J'espère que ça ne te gène pas que j'ai supposé que tu voudrais rester dans la même chambre que moi. » J'avais ma chemise de nuit à la main. Edward vint vers moi et entoura ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Rien ne me rend plus heureux que de partager un lit avec toi, Bella. » Le ton velouté et séducteur de sa voix fit que mes genoux se mirent à trembler. Je savais que j'étais en territoire inconnu. Bien sûr, j'avais été avec quelques hommes, rien de mémorable. La seule idée de dormir _à côté_ d'Edward m'apportait plus de bonheur que de reproduire n'importe quelles expériences sexuelles que j'avais connu. Une fois de plus, je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer à quoi _être_ avec lui pouvait ressembler. Cela faisait battre mon cœur à la chamade.

Edward se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse et douceur. Mes bras crochetèrent son cou, immédiatement mes mains exploraient ses cheveux. Il me repoussa jusqu'au lit, ne brisant jamais notre connexion, et m'allongea en pressant délicatement son poids sur moi. La sensation de cet homme splendide, allongé sur moi était plus que je ne pouvais exprimer.

Nous restâmes allongés là pendant plusieurs minutes, notre baiser devenant de plus en plus profond et plus passionné. Mes mains descendirent de son cou jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise. Les doigts tremblant je les défis, me détachant de ses lèvres pour explorer son cou. Il laissa échapper quelques petits gémissement de plaisir, qui eurent pour effet de me rendre encore plus folle, sachant que c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet. Ses mains étaient sur ma taille, bougeant sous mon chemisier, puis une d'elle descendit de ma hanche jusqu'à ma cuisse, enroulant l'arrière de mon genou, et le remontant autour de sa hanche – involontairement je lâchais un gémissement – en le sentant contre moi. De toute évidence il était aussi excité que moi.

Les palpitations dans mon estomac étaient indescriptibles tant je le désirai et avais envie de lui. Les lèvres d'Edward étaient de retour sur les miennes alors que je m'asseyais à moitié, ses doigts se baladant sur ma taille, dessinant des cercles autour de mon nombril, me faisant frissonner. Je me penchais en avant et retirais rapidement mon chemisier par la tête. Dieu merci je portais un de mes rares soutien gorge en dentelle.

Je fis glisser sa chemise de ses épaules, et passait son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête pour révéler ce que j'avais vu dans mes rêves, les abdominaux les plus parfaitement dessinés, un torse sculpté avec de puissantes épaules au sommet. Une légère ligne rose descendait le long de son sternum – un souvenir de ses anciens traitements pour le cœur. Je savais que je le fixais – je ne pouvais rien faire pour m'en empêcher – je ne le voulais pas non plus. Il était sincèrement le plus bel homme sur lequel j'avais jamais posé les yeux, et il était là avec moi, à m'embrasser et me toucher – ça ne semblait pas normal _(N/T : Normal !!! Il devrait être avec moi !!!!)_

Il me pressa de nouveau sur le lit avec son corps et je croisais instinctivement mes jambes autour de ses hanches. « Tu es tellement belle Bella. » Murmura-t-il sur le ton de la séduction. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine ne pourrait le contenir. Ses mains parcouraient mon torse de haut en bas tournant autour de mon soutien gorge, mais n'entrant jamais en contact – me rendant folle. Je commençais rapidement à déboutonner mon jean maladroitement. Puis il posa doucement une main sur les miennes tremblantes. Il appuya sa joue contre la mienne et me murmura à l'oreille, « Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux arrêter d'enlever tes vêtements ? » J'étais troublée. Est-ce qu'il voulait faire ça ?

Il s'écarta, le souffle légèrement coupé, et apporta ma main à son visage, « Il n'y a rien au monde que je ne désire plus que te faire l'amour, mais pas maintenant, pas ici, pas avec les parents d'Alice de l'autre côté du couloir. »

Je me sentis toute dégonflée. Je livrais une impressionnante bataille interne. Tout en moi voulait faire l'amour à Edward, découvrir chaque partie de son corps, fusionner avec lui, mais d'un autre côté, la part la plus raisonnable, ne voulait pas que cela se passe sous le toit d'Esmé et Carlisle non plus. Pas quand j'avais un lit parfait et plus privé à mon appartement.

J'acquiesçais lentement. Cédant à la responsabilité, _Diable !_ « Tu as raison. On devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on ne partage pas une maison. » Murmurais-je légèrement déçue. _(N/T : Tu m'étonnes !!!)_

« J'espère que tu sais que c'est physiquement douloureux pour moi d'être aussi consciencieux. » Sourit-il contre mon cou.

« Bien j'aurais été heureuse simplement entourée de tes bras alors c'était certainement un bonus inattendu. » Je luis souris, il ria.

Il se retira de sur moi et commença à déboutonner son jean. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, _est-ce que quelque chose avait changé durant les 10 dernières secondes ?_ Allions nous oublier notre prudence ?

Il remarqua mon regard. « Je ne vais pas dormir en jean, si tu es d'accord ? » Il baissa son pantalon et le quitta, laissant apparaitre un boxer noir qui moulait parfaitement son sexe, puis se dirigea vers son sac et en retira un pantalon de flanelle, l'enfila, laissant son torse nu. Il me tendit ma chemise de nuit, qui avait été jetée au sol à son premier baiser. Je l'enfilais avec réticence et retirais mon jean.

Il s'écroula sur le lit, m'attirant je ne sais comment et me plaçant sous les draps. Il entoura son bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, sa chaleur me brulant. « La sensation de t'avoir dans mes bras est … merveilleuse. Je veux ne jamais te laisser partir. » Souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur moi. Tous ce que je pouvais faire était d'acquiescer, de peur que si je bouge, je ne serais pas capable de me contrôler d'une attaque purement animale.

Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais m'endormir, mon adrénaline a son maximum, mon esprit et mon cœur imaginant les possibilités. Mais, comme toujours, l'inconscience gagna.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !!!**

**Une petite review ? **


End file.
